La Leyenda de Ulrich
by Moon-9215
Summary: Aire...Agua...Tierra...Fuego... Desde el Inicio, el Avatar ha protegido a las Naciones, ahora el Avatar Ulrich deberá luchar para derrotar a una villana que busca lo mas siniestro: su destrucción. UlOdd, Jerlita, otras parejas se presentaran
1. Prólogo: El fin de una Era

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich mandaría a Yumi por un cable y se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Prólogo: El Fin de una Era

_Aire… Agua… Tierra… Fuego… Desde Tiempos Inmemoriales, el Avatar ha mantenido la armonía entre las Naciones, entre el Mundo Terrenal con el Espiritual. Pero ahora, el Avatar debe enfrentar __posiblemente la mayor de las amenazas…_

Una mujer pelirrosa, de ojos verde claro, que vestía una túnica verde con bordes amarillos, ceñida con un listón café, en el que descansaban un par de abanicos, sobre una camisa café de manga corta y cuello amarillo mostaza y unos pantalones cafés, y cuyos pies iban descalzos, peleabea contra tres oponentes. No sabía cómo había llegado a ésa situación, en un momento celebraba junto a su esposo y su hija una fiesta en su honor, y al otro luchaba por su vida y por la del pueblo en que se encontraba.

El primero era un anciano, de pelo blanco largo y desarreglado, cejas blancas y pobladas y una larga barba de chivo, la piel pálida y demacrada, ojos azules, y fríos, y de hecho el globo ocular era de un insano color amarillento, y largas uñas, tenía una marca negra en su frente y otra atravesándole el ojo. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con azul rey.

El segundo era un hombre joven, gordo, con el pelo castaño y ojos cafés, y un curita en la mejilla. Vestía un pantalón holgado verde, ceñído con una cuerda, una camisa verde con borde amarillo, que llevaba abierta, mostrando su panza, y guanteletes de color amarillo mostaza, y como la mujer pelirrosa iba descalzo.

El tercer hombre era de piel morena, ojos negros y calvo, que usaba una túnica naranja oscuro, ceñida con una faja amarilla, pantalones naranja oscuro, calcetas blancas, guantes y zapatillas negras, además de lucir un tatuaje con forma de flecha, que abarcaba desde su frente y se perdía por su nuca.

Lo increíble no era la pelea en si, sino cómo combatían: mientras el anciano de pelo blanco, haciendo movimientos fluidos, controlaba y usaba agua como arma, el hombre castaño, pisando con fuerza la tierra, levantaba grandes rocas, que casi inmediatamente lanzaba contra su oponente, y el hombre calvo, haciendo movimientos rápidos con las manos, atacaba con ráfagas de aire. Los tres hombres eran tres poderosos Maestros Agua, Tierra y Aire.

No obstante, ni los tres juntos representaban una amenaza para la mujer de pelo rosa: cuando el anciano le arrojaba una bala de agua, ella la atrapaba y se la devolvía con mayor fuerza, cuando una de las rocas del hombre gordo iba a golpearla, ella, poniendo una postura fuerte protegiendose el rostro con los brazos, volvía arena la piedra sólida, antes de levantar una propia y lanzarsela al gordo, y cuando el hombre del tatuaje lanzaba una fuerte ráfaga de aire en su contra, ella la esquivaba y respondia con otra de igual intensidad.

A ninguno de los tres hombres les sorprendía que la mujer pudiera usar los tres elementos, cuando era evidente que era una Maestra Tierra. El motivo era que no era una Maestra Tierra cualquiera: la mujer era Anthea Schaeffer, el Avatar Anthea.

-Saben, caballeros, no esperaba que hubiera alguien tan audaz para venir a desafiar al Avatar-dijo Anthea con una sonrisa, antes de poner semblante serio-pero ya siendo serios, vayanse ahora y olvidaré que se atrevieran a atacarnos a mí y a mí familia-afirmó entre decidida y severa.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿y qué nos harás si nos rehusamos a irnos?-preguntó el hombre joven desafiante.

-Si ustedes desean verlo-dijo la pelirrosa, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con una intensa luz blanca, mientras una corriente que parecía solo soplar para Anthea levantó ligeramente su cabello. Los tres hombres sabían que pasaba: Anthea había entrado en el poderoso Estado Avatar.

Anthea, en Estado Avatar, utilizó una poderosa ráfaga de aire para derribar a los tres hombres y luego, con Tierra Control, los aprosionó contra el suelo con grilletes de piedra, neutralizándolos terminantemente. Una vez inmobilizados sus oponentes, Anthea salió del Estado Avatar y se acercó al Maestro Aire, quien era el más cercano a ella.

-Muy bien, exijo una explicación, ¿por qué atacaron esta aldea? ¿era precisamente para atacarme a mí?-preguntó con exigencia. El Nómada del Aire sonrió con siniestra amabilidad.

-¿Aún no lo entiende, joven Avatar?-preguntó el hombre con calma. Anthea no entendió el comentario.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Entender qué?-quizo saber la mujer. El anciano de pelo blanco se encargó de responder.

-He aquí un Maestro Agua, un Maestro Tierra y un Maestro Aire, ¿no cree que consideramos que para ser una amenaza para el Avatar reclutaríamos también a un Maestro Fuego?-preguntó retóricamente.

-¿Y dónde está su Maestro Fuego? ¿huyo acaso?-preguntó Anthea, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Estoy aquí, Avatar Anthea-dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de la pelirrosa.

Al voltearse, Anthea vio algo que le heló la sangre: una mujer, al parecer de unos 70 años, pero todavía esbelta y poderosa, con un elegante kimono que mezclaba el rojo y el negro, con el dibujo de un dragón rojo a lo largo, un largo cabello plateado que le bajaba en cascada, y ocultando su rostro en una máscara completamente lisa, tenía firmemente agarrada a una niña de apenas un año, de hecho con aspecto de recién haber empezado a caminar, de ojos verdes y cabello rosa y esponjado. Lo que más le espantó a Anthea, era que la Maestra Fuego amenazaba a la niña con un dedo, del cual brotaba una llama de fuego azul.

-¡Aelita!-dijo la mujer espantada, antes de poner una expresión furiosa, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar, cosa que la mujer enmascarada esperaba.

-Siquiera lo intentas, Avatar, y tu hija necesitará una máscara como la mía-amenazó la mujer, acercando su dedo aún más al rostro de la niña.

Anthea, al ver que la mujer enmascarada la tenía en jaque, bajó los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, los cuales dejaron de brillar. La mujer de la máscara aprovechó la baja de guardia de la Avatar y, tras arrojar a la niña al suelo, le disparó un relámpago en el pecho. Con Anthea derribada, la mujer de la máscara, lanzando rápidas dagas de fuego, libero a sus compañeros de sus grilletes, y empezó a avanzar hacia la pelirrosa, solo deteniéndose para mirar con frialdad a la niña a sus espaldas.

-Ya vencí a tu madre, ahora largate, niña, no querrás ver lo que le pasará a tu mami-le dijo con crueldad y frialdad, y la niña, a punto de romper en llanto, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Con la niña ya fuera de escena, la mujer siguió acercándose al Avatar caída, mientras sus tres colegas también se acercaban. Los tres hombres tenían una maliciosa sonrisa truinfante, viendo a la mujer enmascarada.

-Por fin, tras años de espera, podré llevar a cabo lo que he estado planeando, desde antes de ser desterrada-declaró la mujer con malicia y orgullo-los Espíritus han sido unos tontos, y más tonto ha sido el Espíritu del Avatar, encarnando y reencarnando en pusilanimes indispuestos a hacer lo necesario para mantener el equilibrio del mundo, solo yo he comprendido la verdad: para que el mundo se mantenga en equilibrio, para lograr una paz completa, el Avatar debe gobernarlo con puño de hierro, y como la actual Avatar, al igual que todos los que la precedieron, carece de las agallas para eso, es hora de tomar el asunto en mis manos-declaró la mujer, llenando a sus tres colegas de oscura excitación.

-Obligando al Espíritu del Avatar a ligarse con usted, convirtiéndola a usted misma en el Avatar-dijo el Nómada Aire con orgullo en la voz.

-Un Avatar dispuesto a callar todo intento de guerra, asegurarse a toda costa que halla paz en el mundo-secundó el Maestro Agua.

-Y como, dado que usted ya está entre nosotros, no podemos simplemente matar al Avatar Anthea y esperar que reencarne en usted…-empezó el joven Maestro Tierra.

-Obligaremos al Espíritu del Avatar a desligarse a ella, y fusionarse conmigo-completó la Maestra Fuego, antes de ver a la mujer inconsciente a sus pies-no sobrevivirá, por su puesto, pero su sacrificio no será en vano, porque con su muerte nacerá un mundo verdaderamente en paz-declaró suavemente.

Dichas estas palabras, cada uno se alistó para el ritual: el Nómada del Aire creó una esfera de aire, el Maestro Agua una de agua, el Maestro Tierra una esfera de tierra y piedras, y la mujer de la máscara creó una de fuego azul. La luz que emanaba del fuego azul le daba a la mujer un aspecto aterrador.

-He aquí los Cuatro Elementos: Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego, que en conjunto y unión, romperán el nexo del Espíritu del Avatar con éste contenedor, para unirlo a uno nuevo, que se convertirá en el nuevo Avatar-citó la mujer, mientras las esferas empezaban a girar, formando un circulo que se cerraba más y más, mientras Anthea se retorcía en clara señal de dolor.

Los tres hombres veían como el ritual se realizaba, y como el Avatar se retorcía de dolor, sin saber si era por la herida que el relámpago que la enmascarada le lanzó o por el ritual en sí. Para su sorpresa, lentamente Anthea fue dejando de forcejear, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Algo no andaba bien. Las esferas de fuego y aire se disolvieron en el aire, mientras que las de agua y tierra se disolvieron, y sus componentes cayeron al piso, el Maestro Aire se acercó a Anthea y le tomó la muñeca, antes de mirar a la enmascarada.

-Lo siento, Majestad, falleció, seguramente por el rayo que usted le disparó-anunció el hombre.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora usted es el Avatar?-preguntó el joven Maestro Tierra.

-¿No oíste? Murió por el rayo, significa que murió antes de completar el ritual-le contestó la mujer con brusquedad. Era evidente que no estaba contenta.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?-preguntó el Maestro Agua.

-Esperar, señor Wong, esperar-declaró la mujer-serán años de espera, dieciseis para ser exactos, pero la identidad del próximo Avatar se sabrá, y yo estaré ahí para tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece-declaró la mujer, antes de emprender la retirada junto a sus compañeros.

Los días siguientes serían luctuosos no solo para el Reino Tierra, sino por todo el mundo, pues la muerte tan prematura del Avatar Anthea fue un golpe duro para las Cinco Naciones, más ya que ella desempeñó su papel de Avatar tan solamente 10 años luego de que su identidad se supiera.

Se organizó una gran ceremonía, en la cual asistieron personas de las Tribus Agua, del Reino Tierra, de la Nación del Fuego, de los Nómadas Aire y de la República Unida de Naciones, todos reunidos para despedir a la joven Avatar. Varias personas se acercaron para darle el pésame al viudo, el Dr. Waldo Schaeffer, y para desearle bienestar a su hija, quien ya casi no sonreía desde el fatídico día. En el monumento hecho en nombre de Anthea, donde descansarían sus restos mortales, se puso una inscripción:

"Aquí yace el Avatar Anthea, una de los Avatares más nobles y valientes que hubo, y tristemente la más joven en dejar este mundo".

(N/a: tenía pensado ponerlo en chino, como habrán visto que es el lenguaje escrito en Avatar, pero como dudo que el formato lo acepte, pues ya qué, traduscanlo ustedes).

Antes de todo esto, incluso mientras el Avatar Anthea moría en manos de la mujer enmascarada, en una pequeña ciudad de la Nación del Fuego, en la casa de un joven pero prometedor abogado, la mujer de éste se hallaba en labor de parto.

Finalmente, tras siete difíciles horas de labor de parto, finalmense te escuchó el llanto de un bebé, señal de que la criatura al fin había nacido. La partera salió, y quitándose el cubrebocas sonrió al esposo de la mujer.

-Felicidades, señor Stern, es un varón-dijo la sanadora con una sonrisa-si quiere, puede pasar a verlo-agregó con dulzura.

El hombre asintió, y acto seguido entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, donde yacía la mujer, que al verlo sonrió dulcemente, cargando un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta roja. Al acercarse, el hombre vio que, en efecto, era un varón, de piel pálida, con ojos color ambar, y una pelucita de pelo café. El infante, al ver a su padre, le dio una sonrisa desdentada que conmovió a su padre (N/a: Walter Stern conmovido, ver para creer).

Walter y Úrsula Stern no lo sabían aún, pero su hijo había nacido justo en el momento en que Anthea Schaeffer exhalaba su último aliento. Tampoco sabrían hasta pasados unos días del fallecimiento del Avatar, ni que había pasado el mismo día en que Ulrich nació, aunque eso haría que no se sorprendieran cuando, al cumplir Ulrich los 4 años, los Sabios del Fuego lo llevarían a él y a todos los niños y niñas que nacieron el mismo día al Templo del Fuego en la Isla Luna Creciente. Lo que si les sorpendería sería que, finalmente, sería Ulrich quien eligiera precisamente las Cuatro Reliquias del Avatar, pues eso marcaría el destino de Ulrich, y tal vez de todo el mundo…

Continuara…

Con este marco el que espero sea mi segundo cescendo, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews.


	2. Capítulo 1-1: Un Nuevo Avatar

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Avatar

_Nación del Fuego, 16 años después…_

En una hermosa mansión en la Nación del Fuego, un joven maestro fuego entrenaba junto a su maestro particular. El joven tenía piel bronceada, brillosa y cubierta de perlas de sudor, pelo castaño, algo revuleto por el entrenamiento, con un mechon tapándole uno de sus ojos ámbar, y un cuerpo bien formado, teniendo incluso abdominales marcados; vestía un par de pantalones deportivos de color café que le llegaban a las rodillas y un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha, iba descamisado y descalzo. El joven era Ulrich Stern, ese día él cumpliría 16 años.

Ulrich ese día se esforzaba más que nunca a su entrenamiento de fuego control: lanzaba rápidos disparos de fuego contra su maestro, quien rápidamente lograba desviarlos antes de lanzarle los propios al joven, quien apenas logró pararlos antes de lanzarle una patada de fuego, que empujo al mayor quien apenas logró recuperarse antes de dibujar un arco con la pierna, lo que creó una onda de fuego que Ulrich tuvo que esquivar. Finalmente, al notar una raíz gruesa y salida de un árbol detrás de su maestro, el joven vio una oportunidad para ganar: empezó a lanzar continuas bolas de fuego, que si bien su maestro lograba detener lo hacian retroceder, hasta que el hombre tropezó con la rama que Ulrich había visto, perdiendo el equilibrio y siendo derribado por la patada de fuego que Ulrich le propinó para terminar la pelea. Tras su caída, el hombre empezó a reír, antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia al joven, quien la respondió respetuosamente.

-Buen combate, Ulrich, estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo el hombre, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

-Gracias, Maestro Finn, la verdad es que yo creía que usted me tenía contra las cuerdas-dijo el castaño algo apenado.

-Tonterías, te he entrenado desde que tenías 10 años, y en ese tiempo has demostrado un gran avance, mirate ahora, tan sólo 6 años de entrenamiento y ya eres todo un maestro del fuego control-dijo el hombre, acercandose a Ulrich y tomandolo de los hombros con emoción.

El menor sonrió orgulloso ante las palabras del mayor, aunque si el mismo lo meditaba su maestro tenía razón: a los dos años de empezar su entrenamiento de fuego control había dominado basicamente todas las tecnicas, a los 12 había creado su primer relámpago, y a los 14 aprendió también a desviarlos. El maestro Finn tenía razón, aún ni cumplía los 18 años y Ulrich ya se podía considerar un maestro de fuego control.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será cortar el entrenamiento por hoy, es tu cumpleaños y no creo que tengas pensado pasarlo entrenando-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ulrich, siguiendo el consejo de su maestro, realizó una leve reverencia hacia el mayor, antes de retirarse al interior de la casa, dirigirse a su habitación, darse una rápida ducha y ponerse un atuendo más callejero: camisa roja a botones abierta, jeans negros, con un cinturon con hebilla en forma de lengua de fuego puesta de lado, tenis rojos con negro, muñequera de cuero con pinchos en la muñeca derecha, y un collar en forma de símbolo de fuego control (N/a: o sea básicamente su atuendo callejero en Llamado de la Jungla, aunque con algunos cambios ;)).

Una vez arreglado, bajo hasta la planta baja, donde una de las sirvientas le esperaba y le recibio con una leve reverencia.

-¿Saldrá, joven amo?-preguntó la mujer.

-Si, dile a mi padre que volveré a tiempo para la fiesta-le dijo el menor, antes de dirigirse al patio trasero.

Ya en el patio, se dirigio a un enorme granero, y al abrir las puertas encontró, echado sobre un monton de paja, se encontraba un rino komodo, que si bien no llevaba una coraza en la frente, si tenía riendas y silla de montar. Ulrich se acercó y acarició la cabeza del animal, quien se dejó consentir por su dueño. Era Feuer, el rino komodo de Ulrich, el cual lo había tenido basicamente desde que Feuer había salido del cascaron. (N/a: se prononcua foyer, y a que no adivinan qué significa en alemán).

-Hola, Feuer-dijo Ulrich, acariciando la cabeza de su mascota-vamos a salir a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?-le aviso, antes de subirse a la silla de montar que llevaba Feuer, quien al sentir el peso de su dueño se puso de pie y se puso a caminar.

Salieron de la mansión y entraron a la calle, donde si bien se apreciaban varios satomóbiles, que ya hoy en día eran el transporte habitual, aún así se apreciaban a varias personas viajando en caballo avestruces y rino komodos, ya que, al ser un pueblo con progreso medio, aún había personas que preferían la tranquilidad de montar un animal. Agitando un poco las riendas, animando a Feuer a caminar más rápido, Ulrich dirigió su camino hacia el parque.

Su camino no obstante fue cortado por un satomóbil deportivo último modelo color rojo con detalles negros. Del interior del satomóbil salió un chico que lucía un poco mayor que Ulrich, de piel pálida, cabello negro azulado y ojos ámbar. Vestía un camisa roja, con los puños abiertos, jeans negros y botas de trabajo cafés, ademas de un candado a modo de colgante y unas arracadas en la oreja izquierda.

Era William Dunbar, hijo de un noble menor de la Nación del Fuego, y rival de Ulrich desde que habían empezado cada uno su respectivo entrenamiento como maestro fuego. William era portentoso y presumido, llegando a afirmar que ya podía crear fuego azul, aunque Ulrich sabía que eso era mentira. William, al ver a Ulrich montado en Feuer, sonrió con altanería.

-Hola, Ulrich, ¿aún montado en ese animal? ¿qué no sabes que eso es de hace dos siglos?-preguntó con altanería. Ulrich le regresó la sonrisa de prepotencia.

-Siempre he preferido lo tradicional,-le regresó el castaño, acariciando la cabeza de Feuer-además, tener a Feuer da muchos menos gastos que cambiar de satomóbil cada año, como tu padre seguro notaría si viera lo que gasta el mío en mantenerlo-agregó con burla, lo que hizo que el mayor frunciera el ceño molesto.

-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, tengo un par de chicas que esperan-dijo el chico con altanería, mientras se subía en su satomóbil.

-¿Qué, otro par de ingenuas que se tragaron el cuento de que haces fuego azul? Quisiera ser mosca araña en la pared cuando vean que les mentiste-dijo el castaño con burla, sintiéndose victorioso al ver que el mayor en respuesta sólo soltó un resoplido de fuego ante el golpe a su ego, antes de cerrar la puerta del conductor de un portazo y conducir a toda velocidad.

Ya con su rival vencido, aunque no fuera en un combate Agni Kai, Ulrich ondeó las riendas de Feuer y siguió su camino. Aunque la verdad era que el comentario de Ulrich sobre los gastos de cada padre hacia su hijo era cierto, uno pensaría que a estas alturas el padre de William ya estaría harto que su hijo cambiase de satomóbil apenas salía el modelo del siguiente año, mientras que el que ya tenía, que encima el Dunbar menor costeaba una fortuna, del dinero de su padre claro, en mantener en perfecto estado, lo hacía vender por casi nada, dinero que para colmo del padre el chico se gastaba en fiestas.

Finalmente, tras 20 minutos en el lomo de Feuer, Ulrich llegó a su objetivo: el parque del pueblo. Dirigió a Feuer hacia su parte favorita del parque, bajo un rosal cerezo(1), y ahí, deteniendo al rino komodo con un suave tirón de riendas, se bajó y se recostó a la sombra del árbol, seguido de Feuer quien se echó al lado de su dueño.

Ese era el tipo de días que disfrutaba Ulrich, pues le hacía sentir que no había ninguna clase de preocupación, y, en su rara vez explorado lado espiritual, le hacía sentir que Agni y Amaterasu, los Espíritus del Fuego y el Sol(2), hacían ese tipo de días sólo para él.

Levantando la vista perezosamente, vio a un par de chicas que lo veían cuchiqueaban divertidas mientras lo miraban de reojo, ambas ligeramente sonrojadas. Ulrich sólo sonrió satisfecho: a los 14 años se dio cuenta de que era bisexual, es decir que gustaba de chicos y chicas, y la verdad era que tenía gran éxito con ambos sexos. Decidiendo no darles importancia a las chicas y usando sus brazos como almohada, se recostó y decidió entregarse al sueño…

_Se encontraba en lo que parecía un páramo desolado, y una extensa niebla cubría todo. A lo lejos se podía apreciar una montaña, y algunos árboles muertos. Ulrich se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, ni siquiera veía a Feuer por ningún lado._

_-¿Hola?-llamó, pero nadie respondió a su llamado-¡HOLA! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-preguntó el castaño, empezando a preocuparse._

_-Hola-oyó que dijo una voz, y al voltearse se encontró con una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verde claro, vestida con los colores típicos del Reino Tierra, quien le sonreía con dulzura._

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó Ulrich desafiante._

_-Me llamo Anthea, y estás a salvo-fue la respuesta de la mujer._

_-Escuche, señora, a mi se me entrenó para ser paciente, pero esa paciencia esta a punto de acabarseme-intentó amenazar Ulrich, intentando crear una bola de fuego en su mano para acentuar la amenaza, pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió. Intentó abrir y cerrar la mano una y otra vez, intentando encender una llama, pero nada sucedía._

_-No estamos en el plano físico, Ulrich, tus poderes no funcionan aquí-explicó la mujer algo divertida, antes de cambiar a un semblante triste-Ulrich, debo advertirte, estas en un grave peligro-agregó, tomando por sorpresa a Ulrich._

_-¿De qué habla? ¿peligro de qué?-preguntó Ulrich preocupado._

_-Hay alguien que te busca, que desea hacerte daño por lo que eres, por lo que estás destinado a ser-explicó la mujer._

_-¿De qué habla? ¿Cómo que por lo que soy? ¿Es alguien que odia a los maestros? Creí que ese asunto se había terminado hacía años-empezó a decir Ulrich confundido. La mujer, Anthea, lo miró con la misma sonrisa melancólica, antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza._

_-No es un anti-control, como tu supones personas así dejaron de existir hacia años con la caída de los Igualitarios, la persona de la que hablo es alguien peligroso, pues lo que busca tu lo tienes, y ella estará dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo-explicó Anthea._

_-¿Pero de qué habla? ¿qué tengo yo?-preguntó Ulrich, empezando a desesperarse._

_-Lo sabrás en breve, y cuando llegue el momento estarás listo, tal como estuvieron todos los que te precedieron-dijo Anthea en tono misterioso, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con una luz blanca, mientras a sus espaldas, como materializandose de la nada, empezaron a surgir varias personas más: una mujer de la Tribu Agua, con ropas que parecían de inicios del siglo pasado, un Nómada Aire, que si bien llevaba la cabeza afeitada lucía una barba castaña, que vestía la ropa tradicional, aunque parecía más anticuada, un anciano de cabello largo y barba blancos, que por su ropa evidentemente era de la Nación del Fuego, aunque esta parecía antigua, una mujer altísima, una giganta, vestida con la ropa tradicional de las Guerreras Kyoshi, un hombre vestido con ropa de la Tribu Agua, pero al parecer parecían de hacia cientos de años, una mujer Nómada Aire, vestida con ropas mucho más antiguas que el otro Nómada Aire, y a partir de ahí las figuras que fueron apareciendo apenas eran reconocibles, pero Ulrich sabía por instinto que eran hombres y mujeres, todos de cada una de las Cuatro Naciones Antiguas, y todos con algo en común, que todos les brillaban los ojos, en el caso de los Nómadas Aire también los tatuajes en sus cabezas y manos, con una intensa luz blanca…_

Ulrich se despertó bañado en sudor y respiración agitada. Mirando su muñeca izquierda consultó su reloj: faltaba hora y media para que empezara la fiesta que sus padres habían organizado por su cumpleaños.

Era el mismo sueño que llevaba teniendo desde hacía dos meses, sólo que ahora lo recordaba con mayor vividez que nunca. Al principio se despertaba sin recordar su sueño, básicamente creía que se despertaba sin razón, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas esta se iba grabando más y más en su memoria, hasta llegar a esto, que recordaba su conversación con la mujer, y haber visto a todos las demás personas en ese páramo desierto. La mujer, Anthea, le despertaba un esbozo de recuerdo, pero no podía identificarla bien.

Decidiendo no darle vueltas al asunto, despertó a Feuer con una caricia, lo montó y regresó a su casa, aunque como esta vez decidió ir más lento, cuando llegó ya faltaba menos de una hora. Lo bueno era que aparentemente sus padres aún no habían llegado, lo que le daba tiempo a Ulrich para alistarse. Dejó a Feuer en su establo, fue corriendo a su cuarto, se bañó y se vistió con una camisa roja, solo que esta vez se la cerró completamente, jeans negros y zapatos negros.

Una vez listo, bajó a la planta inferior, sus padres ya estaban recibiendo a algunos de los invitados. Dado que Walter Stern era ya un prominente abogado, al grado de que de hecho varios nobles de la Nación del Fuego, e incluso de algunas de las otras naciones, figuraban entre su clientela, era de esperarse que muchas personas importantes se presentaran en el cumpleaños 16 de su único hijo. Sólo había una desventaja a eso, y la vio cuando vio a William entrar a su casa, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas roja, una camisa de manga corta negra, jeans negros y botas de suela gruesa negras, acompañado de sus padres, quienes saludaron efusivamente a los padres de Ulrich, ambas parejas de adultos luciendo sus mejores galas, en las cuales destacaban el negro y el rojo, sobretodo en los hombres.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Ulrich molesto, una vez que el otro chico se separara de los mayores.

-Tu padre nos invitó ya que mi padre es un cliente importante-explicó el mayor con altanería-pero miralo del lado positivo, al menos tu fiesta ahora será interesante-agregó con sorna, antes de dirigirse donde sus padres.

Ulrich, poco dispuesto a dejar que William arruinara su fiesta, simplemente se dirigió donde los suyos propios, donde su madre lo recibió con un abrazo, mientras su padre le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño-dijo Úrsula con amor, apretando suavemente a su hijo.

-Felicidades, Ulrich, hoy oficialmente eres un hombre-dijo su padre con orgullo en la voz.

-Vaya, papá, por tu tono de voz hasta creería que esta noche anunciaras que vas a comprometerme con una chica-dijo el chico queriendo sonar cómico. Su padre sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, tal vez hoy recibas un gran anuncio-dio su padre con misterio, antes de abrazar a su esposa por la cintura e irse a atender a los invitados mayores- y sobre el compromiso, ¿quién sabe, hijo? tal vez decidí comprometerte con un chico-dijo burlón, sacandole risas a su hijo (N/a: si ya se, para mi tambn fue extraño escribir esta parte).

Una vez habiendo hablado con sus padres, Ulrich se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos y se dedicó a disfrutar la fiesta. Tomó algunas de las bebidas que el barman servía (todas libres de jugo de cactus por orden de su padre), bailo con varias chicas y un par de chicos, aunque claro tuvo que contenerse al ver a William tratando de arruinar su fiesta con sus altanerías y mentiras, sólo hastiando a los demás invitados. La verdad era que William, si bien tenía algunos amigos y atraía a varias chicas, no era muy popular entre el circulo de amigos de Ulrich, pues a muchos les parecía que al peliazul sólo le gustaba echar en cara a la gente que por su padre el pertenecía a la nobleza.

No obstante, se hizo evidente que la fiesta terminó cuando, de sorpresa, llegaron varios hombres vestidos con túnicas y tocados todos mesclando distintos tonos de rojo. Eran los Sabios del Fuego, las autoridades religiosas de la Nación del Fuego. El señor Stern se les acercó, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Me honra tener a los Sabios del Fuego en mi humilda hogar-dijo con respeto.

-Es un gusto, Walter Stern, pero me temo que no es una visita social-explicó el Sabio Mayor, quien dirigía al grupo. Interesado, Andrew Dunbar, el padre de William, se les acercó.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Le sucedió algo a mi primo?-preguntó el hombre, aunque tanto Ulrich como su padre adivinaron que era puro interés. Todos en el pueblo sabían que si algo le pasaba al Señor del Fuego, Andrew Dunbar sería más cerca de ocupar el trono, más que nada porque William se la pasaba presumiéndoselo a todos.

-No, Andrew, no hemos venido por eso, sino porque es momento de revelar la identidad del próximo Avatar-explicó el anciano, sorprendiendo a todos, y más cuando, tras pasar de largo a los dos hombres, se pusieron frente a Ulrich-nos ponemos a tu servicio, Avatar Ulrich-anunció con ceremonia, antes de que él y el resto de los sabios se postraran ante Ulrich.

Todos, aún sorprendidos, pero sabiendo que debían mostrarse respetuosos, empezaron uno a uno a postrarse frente a Ulrich, incluso William, aunque para él representó un trago amargo tener que postrarse ante su rival.

Todavía sorprendido, Ulrich miró a sus padres, quienes simplemente sonrieron con orgullo antes de imitar el ejemplo de los invitados y postrarse ante su hijo. Ulrich aún no lo sabía, pero ese sería el inicio de su viaje…

Continuara…

1: no tengo ni la más remota idea si en el mundo de Avatar existen los rosales cerezo, pero como hemos notado que hasta las plantas son hibridos, pues ya que, por cierto los rosales cerezo son arboles de flores rosa rojizo que son parecidas a las flores de cerezo, pero los tallos tienen espinas como las rosas.

2: A mi se me ocurrieron estos dos espíritus, Agni, el Espíritu del Fuego, y Amaterasu, el Espíritu dragón del Sol, quien (según yo) fue el dragón específico de quien los maestros fuego aprendieron a controlar el fuego.

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews.

Sei-LaRouss: me alegro que te gustara, aquí tienes la continuación que querías.

CamiDash: ojala el primer cap sea de tu agrado

Dragon Oscuro: el motivo por el que ya sabes quien usa máscara, es porque ella desea mantener su identidad en el anonimato de momento.

Esteban Phantomhive: aquí tienes lo que sigue ojala sea de tu gusto

Morcergo: aquí tienes la continuación

juanantoniotarot: aquí tienes la continuación, y dejame decirte que espero que tu continues el tuyo

AelitaEternen: si también me causo pena tener que matar a Anthea, pero asi es el Ciclo del Avatar, y aunque no lo creas su muerte sera clave en un punto.

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl: me alegra que t haya gustado mi fic, aquí tienes la continuación asi que te salvaste :p

NinaYuriko: me siento halagado que digas esas cosas de mi, y sobre tus adivinanzas, bueno acertaste en dos pero no te dire con quienes, espero te guste este capitulo


	3. Capítulo 1-2: Bienvenido a Ciudad Repúbl

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Ciudad República

El sol se alzaba en el pueblo natal de Ulrich, y en la mansión de los Stern, Ulrich se encontraba meditando sobre lo que había acontecido. Hacía apenas unos días los Sabios del Fuego le habían revelado que era el Avatar, y sentía que todo había cambiado.

Aunque eso ya despejaba varias interrogantes, como quién era Anthea, pues cuando acabada la fiesta los Sabios del Fuego insistieron en hablar con él, le explicaron que Anthea Scheaffer había sido el Avatar anterior a él, y que por eso era evidente que pudiera conectarse con ella a traves de sus sueños. Al oír tocar la puerta de su habitación, vio a su padre entrar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Walter a su hijo.

-Si, es sólo que aún es algo dificil de asimilar, no todos los días te llegan con el anuncio de que eres el Avatar-dijo el chico, rascandose la parte de atrás del cuello con la mano.

-Hijo, sé que es algo que sorprende a uno, yo mismo me sentí sorprendido cuando cumpliste los 4 años y los Sabios te llevaron al Templo del Fuego junto con otros niños y niñas que habían nacido el mismo día que tú, y más cuando vimos que tu elegiste precisamente las Reliquias del Avatar, pero tanto yo como tu madre sentimos que debíamos de haberlo sabido en cuanto naciste-explicó Walter, sentandose en la cama junto a su hijo-y… ¿los Sabios ya te dijeron cual se supone que será el plan?-preguntó el mayor interesado. Ulrich sólo suspiró.

-El "plan" es que vaya a la Isla del Templo del Aire, en Ciudad República, para empezar mi entrenamiento de aire control-explicó el menor aburrido, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y ya empezaste a empacar?-preguntó su padre. En respuesta, Ulrich le dio un golpecito con el pie a la mochila que había a los pies de la cama.

-Y lo bueno es que además me dejaran llevar a Feuer conmigo-agregó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno, no creo que a tu madre le guste tener al grandulón lamentándose de que su dueño ya no esté-dijo Walter queriendo dar un poco de humor, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Ulrich se quedó pensativo. En un par de horas el abordaría un barco que lo llevaría a la capital de la República Unida de Naciones, donde él empezaría su entrenamiento para ser maestro aire. Si bien con la aparición de más grupos de maestros aire en cuestión de un par de décadas los Nómadas Aire volvieron a surgir, y con eso se repoblaron los Templos Aire, los mejores maestros de aire control se encontraban en la Isla del Templo del Aire en Ciudad República.

La sola idea de dejar atrás a su familia y amigos le preocupaba, incluso le aterraba, pero sabía en el fondo que no tenía otra opción: debía aprender a dominar aire, agua y tierra, si quería proteger al mundo y mantener el equilibrio. Sabiendo que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha hacia el puerto, tomó la mochila con escasas pertenencias que los Sabios le permitieron llevar, bajó a la planta baja y salió al jardín a buscar a Feuer.

Ya era mediodia cuando el barco en que el joven Avatar y su rino komodo iban zarpó, sabiendo que en un casi una semana, estarían en su destino, la República Unida de Naciones. En casi todo el viaje por Ulrich se lo pasó en su camarote o visitando a Feuer en la bodega, solo haciendo cambios para comer o, buscando relajarse, ir a la piscina del barco, o a contemplar la vista del Mar Mo Ce, aunque claro lo hacia con algo de reservación, pues sabía que cada que iba era el centro de atención de las chicas y algunos de los chicos de su edad.

De vez en vez, en la soledad de su camarote, Ulrich se dedicaba a leer la carta que el Sabio Mayor le había dado con las instrucciones que debía seguir una vez llegando a Ciudad República: esperaría en el puerto a su maestro, Kenneth McNeir, quien si bien era un poco menor que él ya era un maestro de aire control, luego ambos se dirigirían a la Isla Templo del Aire, y ahí Ulrich empezaría a formarse como maestro aire. La verdad era que, con todo y nervios y preocupaciones, Ulrich estaba emocionado por iniciar su entrenamiento como maestro aire.

Pasada casi una semana llegaron a puerto, Ulrich se alistó, vistiendo una camiseta ajustada sin mangas color rojo oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla, botas cafés, con la caña metida bajo los bajos de los pantalones y una chaqueta roja con bolsillos en el pecho (N/a: como la que usaba en la cuarta temporada de Code Lyoko), y al bajar junto a Feuer se encontraron en la bella capital de Ciudad República. Emocionado por su llegada a la República Unida, Ulrich decidió esperar a la llegada del chico que sería su maestro para ir a la Isla del Templo del Aire y empezar con el entrenamiento.

Pasado un rato sin que el chico apareciera, Ulrich seguía sin preocuparse, ya que imaginaba que el chico simplemente se había retrasado, ya pasada una hora empezó a impacientarse, y pasada otra más era oficial: cuando encontrara al tal Kenneth McNeir lo carbonizaría. Molesto, Ulrich montó a Feuer y decidieron ellos mismos buscar al maestro aire.

Cabría agregar que para Ulrich hubiera sido bueno haber visto que justo cuando él y Feuer dejaban el puerto, un maestro aire llegaba en planeador al puerto, donde aterrizó con maestría, acompañado de un lémur alado de cola anillada. Era un chico de unos 15 años, de pelo castaño claro, bajo el cual se apreciaba su tatuaje de flecha, ojos gris claro, uno tapado por un mechón de su pelo, y piel clara, con los tradicionales tatuajes de flecha en el dorso de las manos. Vestía una camiseta amarilla, decorada con una flecha azul claro apuntando hacia abajo, pantalones naranja con amarillo y tenis cafés. Una vez en tierra, el joven maestro aire sacó una carta del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y leyó las instrucciones de recibir al Avatar y escoltarlo a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

-Muy bien, Mocchi, el Avatar no puede tardar mucho en llegar, luego regresamos a casa para empezar su entrenamiento-dijo el chico a su mascota, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras devolvía la nota a sus pantalones, y dedicarse a esperar.

Mientras el joven maestro aire esperaba en vano, Ulrich se encontraba paseando por Ciudad República, viendo las tiendas, la gran cantidad de satomóbiles (pues en su pueblo nunca había visto tantos), además de los helicópteros y aeroplanos de la policía, y los anuncios para los combates de pro control en la arena. Como sólo tenía dinero de la Nación del Fuego, lo primero que hizo fue ir a una casa de cambio para que los cambiaran por yuans, lo que fue un cambio conveniente pues le dieron mucho dinero (N/a: digo, no creo que Ulrich sea tan tonto para andar por ahí con dinero que no sirve ahí o si?).

Ulrich estaba decidido de cual era su misión, ir a la Isla del Templo del Aire, moler a golpes al chico que se supone sería su maestro, y luego empezar su entrenamiento de maestro aire. Sólo había un problema en su plan: no tenía ni una miserable idea de hacia dónde se encontraba la isla de los Acólitos del Aire.

-Sabía que debí haber ido a ver mejor la Bahía Hue cuando empezabamos a llegar, en vez de ir de golpe a alistarte para bajar del barco, Feuer-le dijo a su rino komodo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Luego de un rato perdidos, Ulrich finalmente decidió llevar a Feuer al Parque de Ciudad República, donde, por casualidad del destino, encontraron un rosal cerezo junto al estanque, donde se veía a los patos tortuga nadar pacíficamente. Ya en ese ambiente más calmado, Ulrich se dedicó a meditar: si no hallaban pronto la Isla del Templo del Aire, no tendrían más opción que dormir en la calle. No es que fuera nada nuevo en cierto sentido, ya había dormido a la intemperie junto a sus amigos en acampadas, pero esto era distinto ya que se encontraban en una ciudad diferente, en una nación diferente.

Sus meditaciones se cortaron cuando divisó un edificio de construcción sencilla, con un letrero en la fachada en el cual aún a esa distancia se alcanzaba a leer la frase "Centro Comunitario". Pensando que ahí podría tener las respuestas a sus interrogantes, se levantó, montó a Feuer y emprendió el camino hacia el edificio.

Al entrar, Ulrich, seguido de Feuer, empezó a curiosear por las salas, encontrándolas en su mayoría vacías o siendo usadas en alguna lección de agua, tierra o fuego control, o en alguna clase de artes. No obstante, fue una música rítmica lo que llamó su atención, por lo que rápidamente se puso en camino hacia la puerta de la cual salía la música, con Feuer pisándole los talones (N/a: para que tengan una idea, cheken este enlace de youtube watch?v=YinkbnaBgIk).

Al asomarse, Ulrich practicamente tuvo una aparición: un chico de al parecer su edad, de pelo rubio con mechas azules que le llegaba a los hombros, piel blanca ligeramente palida, y despampanantes ojos azules, vestido con un atuendo blanco, descalzo y luciendo una flor en el pelo (N/a: si vieron el video de "muero de amor por ti" de lilo y stitch, es el atuendo que llevan dos de las chavas), bailando con gran habilidad y gracia, mientras un flujo de agua se movia por el aire acorde a los movimientos del joven, delatándolo como un maestro agua. Era un maestro agua, y estaba haciendo la llamada danza de agua(1) tradicional de la Tribu Agua.

Ulrich miraba embobado como el chico bailaba mientras controlaba el flujo de agua, siguiendo el melódico ritmo de la música, sin siquiera notar a su único espectador mientras ejecutaba la danza de agua. Era evidente que el chico había practicado la danza de agua por muchos años.

No obstante, para asombro y susto de Ulrich, justo cuando terminaba la canción escuchó un fuerte rugido, llamando su atención y la del joven maestro agua, quien por la sorpresa perdió la concentración y dejó caer el cúmulo de agua, y al dirigir la vista hacia la fuente del ruido se encontró con un enorme leopardo blanco, tan grande como Feuer, con dientes de sable que lo miraba con ojos fieros; era un leopardo polar, algo que, quitando el susto que le había metido a Ulrich, le permitía deducir que el chico rubio era de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Rápidamente, Feuer se puso a defender a su amo, pero cada chico reaccionó rápidamente para controlar a su respectivo animal.

-Espera, Feuer, no te precipites-le dijo Ulrich preocupado.

-Calma, tranquilo, Baku-le dijo el chico rubio al leopardo polar, antes de ver a Ulrich-¿por qué me espiabas?-preguntó entre curioso y desafiante. Ulrich se sonrojó al verse atrapado.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención pero-empezó a explicar, antes de aclararse con fuerza la garganta-estoy buscando la Isla del Templo del Aire y me perdí, pensé en pedir indicaciones cuando… oí la música y te vi bailar-dijo el castaño apenado, imaginando que el maestro agua lo golpearía. Para su sorpresa, el rubio pareció tranquilizarse.

-Entiendo, no importa-fue todo lo que dijo el chico-asi que, ¿buscas la Isla del Templo del Aire?-preguntó con curiosidad, y Ulrich sólo asintió con la cabeza-bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la isla?-preguntó Ulrich emocionado.

-Que va, no tengo ni la más remota idea-contestó el rubio despreocupado, haciendo que Ulrich sudara gotaza.

-Pero… tú… no ers tú… ¿de Ciudad República?-preguntó Ulrich confundido.

-No, que va, vengo de visita, en realidad vengo de la Tribu Agua del Sur-explicó el rubio, agitando su mano en tono despreocupado.

-Bueno, eso explica al grandulón-dijo Ulrich, señalando al leopardo polar, Baku, con el pulgar.

-Sólo deja que me cambie y saldremos a buscar la isla-le dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a una puerta, que al parecer daba a un vestidor-a propósito, me llamo Odd, Odd Della Robbia-agregó esbozando una sonrisa, antes de pasar por la puerta.

Mientras tanto, de regreso al puerto, Kenneth seguía esperando a que Ulrich arribara, mientras Mocchi volaba sobre su cabeza, cazando insectos para comérselos.

-¿Sabes, Mocchi? Empiezo a creer que el Avatar ya vino y se fue-le dijo el maestro aire a su lemúr, claro sabiendo que él ni le presto atención.

Entendiendo que el Avatar ya se debía encontrar en la ciudad, el nómada aire tomó su planeador, lo abrió y salió volando, en busqueda del Avatar.

Mientras Ulrich, acompañado de Odd, quien se había cambiado poniéndose una camiseta azul ajustada con el cuello blanco, unos jeans ajustados deslavados, botas esquimales cafés con peluche blanco en los bordes, un minichaleco azul y lentes para snowboarding, iban montados cada uno en su respectivo animal, revisando los alrededores de la ciudad, buscando la Isla del Templo del Aire.

-Y ¿para qué quieres encontrar la Isla del Templo del Aire?-preguntó Odd interesado.

-Es que tengo que ir para empezar mi entrenamiento de aire control-explicó Ulrich, frotando su nuca con la mano.

-¿Entrenamiento de aire control? Creí que eras un maestro fuego-dijo el rubio confundido-ya sabes, como eres de la Nación del Fuego-agregó.

-Sí, soy de la Nación del Fuego, y sí , soy un maestro fuego-explicó el castaño.

-Eres maestro fuego, ¿y te van a entrenar como maestro aire?-preguntó Odd, aún más confundido.

Antes de que Ulrich pudiera responder sonó una alarma, una pared estalló, y un trio de hombres, vestidos de pantalones de vestr, camisas blancas y chaquetas negras, pero uno usando una corbata azul, otro una corbata verde y el tercero una roja, salieron del local, riendo al ver como la gente corría aterrada.

-Una tríada-dijo Odd con el ceño fruncido-¿llamamos a la policía?-preguntó a Ulrich.

-Podríamos, si no fueramos maestros nosotros-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, recibiendo una del rubio como respuesta, antes de animar a sus animales a ir corriendo donde pasaba el disturbio.

Los tres maestros delincuentes reían viendo como la gente corría despavorida, cuando una bola de fuego colisionó a sus pies, y al alzar la vista hacia la fuente de la llamarada se toparon con Ulrich y Odd, ambos en posición de ataque. Al ver a los dos adolescentes, los tres maestros se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿No deberían estar en la escuela, niños?-preguntó el maestro agua con burla.

-Este no es lugar para ustedes-secundó el maestro tierra, sonando amenazador.

-Mejor se rinden si no quieren salir lastimados-terció el maestro fuego, creando una bola de fuego en su mano.

-Los que saldrán heridos aquí serán ustedes-sentenció Ulrich, mientras él y Odd se lanzaban al ataque.

La pelea era una masacre para los tres maestros de la tríada, porque si bien eran buenos peleadores, no le llegaban ni a la cintura a Odd y Ulrich: si el maestro fuego lanzaba una llamarada, el castaño rápidamente la "rompía" y dispiaraba una de mayor intensidad, y si el maestro agua lanzaba una bala de agua, Odd se la regresaba, congelándola apenas impactaba contra su; los oruindos de Ciudad República habían aprendido las artes de control tal como las practicaban en la Ciudad, Ulrich y Odd por otro lado habían aprendido las bases tradicionales. El único que era un reto era el maestro tierra, porque si bien Ulrich y Odd destruían las piedras que él les lanzaba, el tenía la ventaja de que los dos jóvenes también tenían que combatir a sus compañeros. De pronto, una ráfaga de aire azotó a la tríada, derribando a los tres maestros criminales, antes de que un joven de pelo castaño, vistiendo el color de los nómadas aire, aterrizara y guardara el planeador en el que iba.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-preguntó el chico interesado.

-La verdad, sí-contestó Ulrich con una sonrisa de medio lado, dándole la bienvenida a la pelea.

Con el joven maestro aire la pelea fue mucho más pareja, ya que ahora eran tres contra tres, y mientras Ulrich y Odd se encargaban de sus contrapartes, Kenneth se hacía cargo del maestro tierra, y si bien a diferencia de Ulrich y Odd el esquivaba más que peleaba, cada que su oponente le lanzaba una piedra el se la regresaba usando aire control. Mientras peleaban, Kennet pensó que sería bueno entablar una rápida conversación con sus compañeros.

-Por cierto, me llamo Kenneth, Kenneth McNair-se presentó, sonando una alarma en la cabeza de Ulrich.

-¿Kenneth McNair? ¿Vienes de la Isla del Templo del Aire?-se aventuró el castaño, y cuando vio al menor asentir con la cabeza frunció el ceño-muy bien, cuando acabemos con estos tipos, recuerdame ahorcarte por dejarme esperando por horas-le dijo molesto, llamando la aención del menor.

-Espera, ¿eres Ulrich Stern?-preguntó el chico interesado, antes de dar rienda a la sorpresa-¿tú eres el Avatar?-preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¡¿EL AVATAR?!-repitieron los tres miembros de la tríada, bajando la guardia, baja que los tres jóvenes maestros aprovecharon para derribar a sus tres oponentes. Justo en ese momento aparecio la policia metal, quien sin esperar invitación lanzó varios de sus cables contra la tríada, amarrando a los tres criminales.

-Muchas gracias, jóvenes, agradecemos su cooperación para atrapar a estos criminales-agradeció el oficial, realizando una leve reverencia, que los tres jóvenes maestros respondieron.

-Vamos, entren-dijo otro, mientras introducían a los tres maestros delincuentes.

-Debimos huir en cuanto ellos aparecieron-se quejó el maestro tierra.

-Si, no hubieramos aceptado pelear contra ellos de haber sabido que ese chico es el Avatar-secundó el maestro agua. Fue su comentario lo que llamó la atención no solo de los policias metal, sino de todos los transeutes, quienes empezaron a chichiquear.

-¿El Avatar?-preguntó el oficial, entre sorprendido e interesado. Ulrich asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy Ulrich Stern y, como dijo el criminal, soy el Avatar-dijo el castaño, realizando una reverencia.

-Entonces, lo mejor es que venga con nosotros, debe conocer al Consejo de la República Unida-anunció el policia metal. Ulrich consideró la oferta.

-Muy bien, pero pido que mis amigos vengan conmigo-dijo, dando a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. El oficial metal sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de dar vuelta y entrar a su vehículo.

Ulrich miró a Odd, quien le guiñó un ojo en modo de agradecimiento, y a Kenneth, quien sonrió enormemente, antes de montar a Feuer y empezar a seguir a las patrullas, seguido de Odd, montado en Baku, y Kenneth, volando en su planeador, mientras veía como muchas personas lo saludaban y algunas lo reverenciaban.

Continuara…

1: la danza de agua es, como habrán advertido, una danza tradicional de la Tribu del Agua, y es como una combinación entre danza hawaiiana y agua control

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews.

Sei-LaRouss: jeje como puedes ver, Odd no fue un guerrero kyoshi, sino un maestro agua

CamiDash: jeje precisamente a mi tambn me gusta Ulrich como maestro fuego, en parte por eso puse a un Avatar entre él y Korra.

Dragon Oscuro: como dije, a mi también me resulto extraño escribirlo, y respecto al dragón, me permito recordarte que ya sólo quedan dos dragones, y hasta donde yo sé ambos son machos

Esteban Phantomhive: a mi tampoco me gusta de ponerlo de malo, pero es por un favor a un conocido

Morcergo: aquí tienes la continuación

juanantoniotarot: me alegra que te haya gustado, y yo en lo personal ya espero la continuación del tuyo

AelitaEternen: En efecto Aelita tendrá más o menos la edad de Yumi, el motivo era porque así ella ya habría nacido para cuando su madre falleciera, si la hubiese puesto como la más joven, pues habría discrepancia cronológica

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl: como puedes ver, ahora si salió Odd

ikaros-san: me alegra que te haya gustado aquí tienes la continuación.

NinaYuriko: como viste, Odd si es maestro agua, y Jeremie no resulto ser el maestro aire, pero los demás tendras que descubrirlos, respecto a William, ya verás que pasara con el


	4. Capítulo 1-3: Cruda Verdad

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 3: Cruda Verdad

Pasado un rato luego de haber derrotado a la tríada, Ulrich, Odd y Kenneth eran escoltados a la alcadía de Ciudad República por policías metal, mientras varías personas los saludaban o reverenciaban, y Ulrich no estaba muy seguro si era porque sabían que tres jóvenes maestros habían derrotado ellos solos a una tríada, o porque ya se había corrido la noticia de que el Avatar se encontraba en Ciudad República.

Finalmente, luego de 20 minutos de camino, llegaron a la alcaldía, donde fueron recibidos por una mujer de piel pálida, pelo rosa y ojos verde jade, vistiendo un vestido corto verde con detalles amarillos, zapatos negros, y el pelo recogido. Al verlos, la mujer realizó una reverencia.

-Bienvenido a Ciudad República, Avatar Ulrich, soy Sakura Haruno, miembro del Consejo en nombre del Reino Tierra-saludó la mujer, refiriendose más a Ulrich que a sus amigos (N/a: se preguntaran porque pongo a esa hija de Orochimaru si me cae del higado, bueno, ya veran…).

-Mucho gusto, consejal Haruno-saludó Ulrich en respuesta, aunque le pareció muy grosero de parte de la mujer haber hecho como si él fuera el único a quien recibía.

-Si gustara acompañarme, el resto del consejo espera para conocerlo, señor- le dijo la mujer, haciendo sonrojar a Ulrich por lo de "señor", antes de retirarse al interior del edificio.

Ulrich miró a sus amigos, quienes se encogieron de hombros, antes de decidirse y entrar, seguidos de Feuer, Baku y con Mocchi en el hombro de Kenneth. Pasaron por un par de pasillos y puertas antes de llegar a su destino, la sala del Consejo, donde ya los esperaban los miembros de éste: un hombre joven de piel pálida, pelo negro, peinado de forma curiosa, y ojos negros; un joven rubio de piel morena, con unas marquitas en las mejillas, y ojos azules; un hombre panzón de escazo pelo blanco, piel morena y ojos azules; y un hombre en sus cuarentas, con la cabeza rapada, luciendo los tatuajes de maestro aire, y barba de candado. Por sus ropas, usando el pelinegro un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata negra con bordados dorados; el rubio una camisa de manga corta azul cielo, un chaleco azul marino con peluche blanco en los bordes, jeans de vestir y botas árticas, además de un collar que lucía una preciosa pieza circular de cristal tallado azul blancusco; el anciano un traje azul tinta, camisa blanca y corbata, y el hombre mayor una túnica que combinaba los colores de los Nómadas Aire, Ulrich dedujo facilmente que eran, respectivamente, los representantes de la Nación del Fuego, las Tribus del Agua, y los Nómadas Aire.

-Avatar Ulrich-empezó a decir la pelirrosa-es un placer para mí presentarle a mis colegas, los otros miembros del consejo: nuestro presidente, Sasuke Uchiha, de la Nación del Fuego,-empezó, con una voz en la que se detectaba lascivia, mirando al pelinegro-Umiat Colville, de la Tribu Agua del Norte-secundó, presentando al anciano-y Matthew McNair, de los Nómadas Aire-terminó, presentando al mayor, quien respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

-¿McNair?-preguntaron Ulrich y Odd sorprendidos, mirando a Kenneth, quien solo sonrió enormemente.

-Sí, él es mi papá, no les dije porque…-empezó a explicarse el menor, cuando oyeron a alguien aclararse ruidosamente la garganta, y al girar vieron que las miradas estaban posadas en el consejal Uchiha, quien miraba a la pelirrosa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No olvidaste mencionar a alguien, Sakura?-preguntó el pelinegro con rudeza. El rubio, sentado a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa triste. Al verlo, el pelinegro se relajo.

-Creo que falto yo de presentarme, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy el consejal representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur-dijo el rubio, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Es un placer, consejal Uzumaki-contestó Odd, imitando el gesto del rubio mayor.

-Bien, si ya acabamos las presentaciones, creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender-dijo Sakura, siendo obvio el desagrado en su voz, mientras miraba con desprecio al rubio, siendo mal vista por los otros consejales.

-Primero que nada, joven Stern, ¿por qué no se dirigió a la Isla del Templo del Aire, como según tenemos entendido debía hacer?-preguntó interesado el consejal Colville.

-Bueno, en efecto ese era el plan, pero como el que debía ser mi escolta se retrazó en ir a recogerme, decidí ir por mi mismo a la isla, cuando, me apena decirlo, me extravié-explicó Ulrich, y el consejal McNair, al oír eso, miró mal a su hijo, quien sólo sonrió apenado, y en respuesta el hombre solo suspiró pesadamente-y bueno, los eventos condujeron a que yo, el joven Della Robbia y el joven McNair acabaramos combatiendo a la tríada-agregó.

-Bueno, lo importante es que llegó sano y salvo, y si lo desea apenas llegando a la Isla del Templo del Aire empezaremos con su entrenamiento de aire control-ofreció el padre de Kenneth con una sonrisa intentando mostrarse calmado.

-Con todo respeto, consejal McNair, luego de este día, creo que mejor sería empezar el entrenamiento mañana temprano, por hoy preferiría descansar-contestó Ulrich con humildad.

Casi todos los consejales sonrieron entre dulgentes y divertidos, aunque el consejal Uchiha se mantuvo serio en todo momento, y hubo algo en la sonrisa de la consejal Haruno que Ulrich no supo describir, que casi le hacía jurar que la pelirrosa se alegraba por lo que había dicho.

-Entonces, si no hay más que atender-dijo el consejal Uchiha, antes de tomar el mazo y golpear el pedestal, marcando como finalizada la sesión.

Acabada la sesión, los chicos se encontraban con el consejal McNair, quien se dedicaba a regañar a Kenneth, quien quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-No puedo creer que te retrasaras en algo tan importante por estar jugando Leyendas de la Arena-decía el maestro aire mayor con severidad, caminando de un lado a otro, sin mirar directamente a su hijo pero sin perderlo de vista.

-Bueno, sabes que cuando juego me pierdo en mi mismo…-empezó a decir Kenneth, antes de ser interrumpido por su padre.

-Ojala te perdieras en tus deberes-le reprendió el señor McNair, haciendo que el menor se encogiera. Una risa divertida se escucho, y cuando alzaron la vista vieron a la consejal Haruno, que veía la escena con divertido desdén.

-Cielos, Matthew, yo te aconsejaría diciplinar mejor a ese hijo tuyo, es decir, ¿dejar plantado al Avatar? casi parecería que olvida que por la intervención del Avatar él tuvo oportunidad de nacer-dijo la mujer con desprecio, haciendo enojar a todos, en particular al padre de Kenneth.

-La disciplina de mi hijo me corresponde a mi, Sakura, este asunto no te conscierne-le contestó el hombre a la pelirrosa.

-Oh, claro que me conscierne, ya que como parte del Consejo de la República Unida, tu error de confiarle a tu hijo la tarea de recibir al Avatar se refleja en todos nosotros-replicó la pelirrosa-incluso nos haría considerar la penosa opción de buscar otro representante de los Nómadas Aire en el Consejo-agregó con voz de falsa inocencia, y fue su último comentario lo que ofendió a Kenneth, quien rápidamente dio un paso al frente.

-Oiga, ¿está amenazando a mi papá? porque dejeme decirle que no tiene ningún derecho-le espetó el castaño molesto-que sea miembro del Consejo no significa que pueda faltarle el respeto a la gente, menos a los otros miembros-agregó, poniéndose enfrente de la pelirrosa, quien lo miró con desprecio.

-Cuida tu lengua, jovencito, que te recuerdo que te guste o no, sigo siendo miembro del Consejo, y por tanto debes respetarme-le regresó la mujer con desprecio, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, deteniéndose para mirar a Ulrich por encima de su hombro-disfrute su estadía en Ciudad República, Avatar Ulrich, espero que usted y yo lleguemos a conocernos… muy bien-declaró con voz algo sugerente, antes de seguir su camino. Apenas la Consejal del Reino Tierra se fue, Odd resopló molesto.

-Vaya si es una ofrecida-dijo el chico con desdén.

-Odd-dijo Ulrich con severidad.

-Es la verdad, Ulrich, ¿oíste lo que te dijo? "espero que lleguemos a conocernos muy bien", nada más le faltaba darte su número telefónico y su dirección-dijo el chico molesto.

-¿Qué tiene que te molesta?-preguntó Kenneth algo confundido por la actitud del rubio. Odd sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente, pero mantuvo su actitud molesta.

-¿Aparte de que Ulrich es menor de edad y ella no?-preguntó el rubio irónico-es obvio que ella sólo quiere sacar partido de tener al Avatar en Ciudad República-agregó desdeñoso.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, si con decir que siempre ve al consejal Uchiha con cara de querer comerselo-dijo el castaño menor, dándole la razon a su amigo rubio. Su padre suspiró.

-No negaré que Sakura es un poco… indiscreta, respecto a su interés en Sasuke, pero no creo que el comentario hacia Ulrich haya sido con esa intención-dijo el consejal McNair, intentando sonar seguro convencido de sus palabras, antes de suspirar-dejando el tema de lado, creo que ya sería hora de regresar a la Isla del Templo del Aire, han sido muchas emociones por hoy, y Ulrich mismo dijo que quería descansar, ¿no es así?-preguntó con una sonrisa al joven maestro fuego.

-Si, tiene razón, consejal-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa humilde.

Mientras, en el estacionamiento, los consejales Uchiha y Uzumaki se dirigían al satomóbil del pelinegro, quien había ofrecido al rubio llevarlo a casa, y conversaban mientras caminaban.

-No puedes seguir dejando que Sakura te trate así, Dobe-le dijo el mayor con severidad, usando el sobrenombre que usaba para Naruto desde que eran niños.

-Déjala, Teme, sabes que a mi no me afecta lo que ella diga o deje de decir-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Uchiha frunció aún más el ceño aún más.

-Naruto-empezó, usando el nombre del rubio, señal de que quería sonar serio, deteniéndose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su compañero, haciéndolo detenerse también-no me digas que no te molesta, te conozco y sé que te molesta que Sakura no te dé ni el respeto que mereces porque tu eres un maestro y ella no-dijo el mayor molesto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿qué empiece a molestarla porque ella y Colville no son maestros como tu, yo y McNair?-preguntó el rubio irónico-Sasuke, sabes que yo siempre he sido de los que creen que los no-maestros deben ser tratados igual que los maestros-dijo con voz amable. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo lo haces, yo cada que Sakura sale con sus insinuaciones, me aguanto para no rostizarla-bromeó el pelinegro.

-Sabes que se vería mal si lo hicieras-regañó el rubio divertido.

-¿Y que ella no intente ocultar sus ganas de entrar en mis pantalones no se ve peor?-replicó el pelinegro.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar cuando lleguemos a mi casa?-invitó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Me quedaré todo lo que quieras, Dobe, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si dejara que mi prometido esté solo?-contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de reemprender el camino hacia su satomóbil, sin saber que él y Naruto eran observados por un par de ojos verde jade.

-"Disfruta lo que puedas, basura de la Tribu Agua, porque el gusto de quitarme a mi Sasuke no te durará mucho"-pensaba Sakura con desprecio.

Volviendo con Ulrich, tras dejar a Odd y a Baku en el hotel donde el rubio se hospedaba, el castaño regresó con Kenneth y su padre a la Isla del Templo del Aire. El viaje en el pequeño barco que tomó junto a su rino komodo y los dos maestros aire hacia la isla fue tranquilo, y la vista de el templo lo fue aún más.

Una vez en tierra, un Acólito del Aire lo guió por el edificio de vivienda hasta su habitación. No era tan espaciosa como su habitación en su casa, pero Ulrich sabía que debía esperarselo, ya que los Acólitos del Aire eran educados para vivir con auterismo, y no tenía que quejarse pues aún era lo bastante grande para que Feuer pudiera dormir en ella. Dejó su mochila en el piso, se echó en la cama, seguido de Feuer quien se echó en el piso, y se dispuso a dormir, cuando el teléfono en su habitación sonó, arruinando su oportunidad de Ulrich de poder dormir.

-¿Diga?-dijo con tono aspero, contestando el teléfono.

-¿_Avatar Ulrich? Habla Sakura Haruno, la consejal del Reino Tierra_-escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

-Si, consejal Haruno, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-_Si fuera tan amable de venir a la alcaldía, hay algo urgente que tengo que hablar con usted_-dijo la mujer, extrañando a Ulrich.

-Claro, consejal, iré tan pronto como pueda-contestó Ulrich algo extrañado.

-_No se tarde_-dijo la voz antes de colgar. Una vez acabada la conversación, Ulrich se puso a meditar sobre el motivo por el que la pelirrosa quería verlo a tal hora de la noche, y las palabras de Odd no evitaron resonar en su cabeza.

"_Vaya si es una ofrecida"_

"_Es la verdad, Ulrich, ¿oíste lo que te dijo? "espero que lleguemos a conocernos muy bien", nada más le faltaba darte su número telefónico y su dirección"_

"_Aparte de que Ulrich es menor de edad y ella no? es obvio que ella sólo quiere sacar partido de tener al Avatar en Ciudad República"._

"_Ella sólo quiere sacar partido de tener al Avatar en Ciudad República"._

"_Sólo quiere sacar partido de tener al Avatar en Ciudad República"._

"_Quiere sacar partido de tener al Avatar en Ciudad República". (N/a: qué les parecio mi efecti de eco? XD)._

Sabiendo que seguramente estaba rojo como un tomate ante tales pensamientos, Ulrich empezó a sacudir la cabeza, intentando sacar esas conclusiones de su cabeza.

-Es ridículo lo que piensas, Stern, ya oíste al consejal McNair, Haruno está interesada en el consejal Uchiha, además, no arriesgaría su carrera sólo para poder decir que durmió con el Avatar-se reprendió a si mismo.

Decidió despertar a Feuer, ir juntos al puerto y tomar un bote. Ya en tierra firme, fueron camino a la alcaldía, y al llegar a la sala del consejo encontraron a la consejal Haruno, aunque para sorpresa de Ulrich la encontró sola. La loca teoría del motivo de la pelirrosa para llamarlo a tal hora de la noche resonó en la cabeza del castaño, quien se regañó por volver a considerar esa conclusión.

-¿Quería verme, consejal Haruno?-preguntó Ulrich interesado.

-Si, Avatar, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar: es la situación actual de nuestro mundo-empezó a decir la mujer del Reino Tierra. Al ver a Ulrich alzar una ceja, se dio a si misma permiso para proseguir-como imagino usted sabe, Avatar Anthea, el Avatar que lo prescidió a usted, falleció relativamente joven, teniendo solo 26 años-explicó la mujer.

-Si, lo recuerdo, mi padre dijo que el luto duró casi dos meses-contestó el menor.

-Si… el primer Avatar maestra tierra en más de seiscientos años, y murió a tan sólo diez años de haberse sabido que era el Avatar-expresó la pelirrosa, mostrando dolor en la voz (N/a: hipocrita ¬¬).

-¿Y cuál es el punto, consejal?-preguntó Ulrich interesado.

-Ya que Anthea murió muy joven, hubo muchas cosas que no hizo en su papel como Avatar, mucha gente que no ayudo y muchos conflictos que se quedaron sin resolver, y se me ocurrió- empezó a decir, dejando la frase sin terminar.

-¿Que yo ayude a esas personas?-preguntó intrigado Ulrich-pero, ¿y mi entrenamiento de aire control?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sé que encontrará una forma de resolver el dilema, pero piense, ¿qué es más importante? ¿dominar los cuatro elementos, o mantener viva la fé de la gente en el Avatar?-preguntó Sakura, haciendo como que la pregunta fuera obvia-dejaré que medite esto, Avatar Ulrich, por lo pronto será mejor que regrese a la Isla del Templo del Aire antes de que se preocupen-sentenció, invitando a Ulrich a salir.

Mientras tanto en una humilde pero lujosa casa en el distrito rico de Ciudad República, decorada al estilo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, los consejales Uchiha y Uzumaki se encontraban acostados en la cama del rubio, vistiendo el primero un pijama color rojo lava, y el segundo un pijama corto color azul cirúleo. Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-Mañana a primera hora, sugeriré al resto del consejo relevar a Sakura como Consejal del Reino Tierra-soltó de pronto, llamando la antención del rubio.

-¿Y eso? ¿por qué tan repentinamente la quieres fuera del consejo?-preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-No sé, ¿viste como miró al Avatar hoy en la tarde? ¿y la sonrisa que dio cuando dijo que pospondría su entrenamiento de aire control? No sé qué, pero siento que se tiene algo entre manos-señaló preocupado.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso por la mañana con Matthew y Umiat, de momento vamos a dormir-ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa somnolienta, y el pelinegro sonrió con ternura.

A la mañana siguiente, un revuelco se empezó en la sala del consejo, ya que Ulrich había dado una noticia que tomó a cuatro de los consejales, menos a Haruno, por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que te irás de viaje?-preguntó Sasuke con cautela.

-Pues, tengo entendido que muchas cosas han pasado desde la muerte de Anthea, y yo quiero empezar a cumplir mi deber como Avatar-explicó el maestro fuego menor.

-¿Y tu entrenamiento de aire control?-preguntó Colville preocupado.

-Ya me adelante a eso, y por eso le pedí al consejal McNair que permitiera que Kenneth viniera conmigo, y ya le pedi a Odd que viniera con nosotros-explicó, mostrando a los maestros aire y agua a sus espaldas. Al oir eso, los demás consejales miraron al representante de los Nómadas Aire.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Matthew?-preguntó el consejal Uzumaki.

-Por supuesto, además sé que mi hijo pondrá todo de su parte para asegurar el desarrollo del Avatar Ulrich como maestro aire ¿verdad, hijo?-dijo el consejal McNair, con voz que escondía la amenaza con el apoyo.

-Si, papá-fue lo que dijo el castaño menor.

Asi pues, fue decidido que el Avatar Ulrich viajaría primero por el Reino Tierra para empezar a ayudar a la gente, con Kenneth y Odd como sus acompañantes. Y toda Ciudad República se reunió, como si de un desfile se tratara, para despedir al Avatar mientras dejaba la ciudad, empezando su viaje.

Sin que nadie supiera, esa noche, en un callejón oscuro, la consejal Sakura se reunía con una figura encapuchada. La pelirrosa usaba una gabardina negra sobre su atuendo verde con amarillo, y miraba enrrededor seguido.

-Todo se hizo como se planeó, maestro, el Avatar ya dejó la protección de Ciudad República-dijo la mujer orgullosa.

-Bien, asi que no habrá ayuda ni del Consejo ni del Loto Blanco cuando ataquemos-dijo la figura con una voz rasposa.

-Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué no atacaron cuando estaba en altamar o cuando recién llegaba? Ahora que viaja con un maestro aire y un maestro agua podrá no sólo terminar su entrenamiento como maestro aire, sino empezar el de agua control-recalcó Sakura.

-Si, podríamos, pero ¿dónde estaría la emoción si lo derrotamos cuando apenas domina el fuego? No, la Emperatríz quiere esperar a que domine al menos dos elementos antes de destruirlo-declaró la voz con una sádica admiración.

-Y yo recibiré mi recompensa, ¿verdad? cuando la Emperatriz gobierne el mundo, me permitirá cumplir mi deseo-dijo la mujer esperanzada, imaginandose convertida en la señora Uchiha, tanto si Sasuke aceptara o fuera necesario obligarlo.

-Si… sobre eso…-empezó a decir la figura, mientras bajo la capucha se veía una siniestra sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos, antes de extender las manos hacia la pelirrosa.

En ese instante, Sakura empezó a sentir como sus músculos se agarrotaban, mientras sus miembros se empezaban a retorcer de manera antinatural contra su voluntad. Miró aterrada a la figua encapuchada, quien rió por lo bajo.

-La Emperatriz empezó a pensar que eres un cabo suelto, ya que no podemos permitir que se sepa que la consejal que convenció al Avatar de dejar Ciudad República es una espía, haría que el resto del consejo comprenda que nuestra señora sigue con vida, y que de nuevo va tras del Avatar-dijo la voz con una atemorizante calma, antes de agrandar su aterradora sonrisa.

En los callejones de Ciudad República se oyeron los gritos de la pelirrosa, mientras la luna llena se tenía de un aterrador rojo sangre…

Continuara…

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews.

Sei-LaRouss: en efecto, de hecho Anthea fue el Avatar que sucedió a Korra como el Avatar cuando ella falleció

Dragon Oscuro: no, la mala no tendrá un dragón, ella tiene otros planes para Ran y Shaw, pero eso lo tendrán que descubrir a su tiempo

Esteban Phantomhive: si, lo mas seguro es ke Odd sea el maestro de agua control de Ulrich, pero lo de William, quien sabe

juanantoniotarot: pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes el siguiente cap, y debo decir que me gusto la continuacion del tuyo

AelitaEternen: jeje muy buenas preguntas pero tendrás que esperar a la contestación.

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl: jeje espera, todo a su tiempo

ikaros-san: jeje ojala te haya gustado que haya invitado a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura a mi fic.

NinaYuriko: pues Jeremie si saldrá, pero Hunter no estoy muy seguro, y lo de William… ya verás


	5. Capítulo 1-4: La Guerrera y el Maestro

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 4: La Guerrera y el Maestro

Tras viajar un casi una semana, Odd en Baku y Ulrich y Kenneth, con Mocchi en su hombro, en Feuer, el trío llegaba a la costa del sur del Reino Tierra, cerca de la Isla de Kyoshi. Ahí, como lo hacían casi desde que habían salido de Ciudad República, Ulrich y Kenneth se dedicaron a continuar con el entrenamiento del mayor. Por desgracia para Ulrich, como hacían desde hacía casi una semana, se dedicaban unicamente a la meditación.

-Para dominar el aire control, debes empezar por la meditación, recuerda: el aire es el elemento de la libertad, debes desligarte de emociones y pensamientos mundanos, sólo así podrás empezar a dominar el aire-decía el menor con aires de sabio, sentado en posición de loto, mientras su lemúr de cola anillada se encontraba dormitando a su lado.

-¿Sabes como sería más fácil dominar el aire? Que empezaras a enseñarme a controlarlo-contestó la voz irritada de Ulrich, quien se hallaba frente a él sentado en la misma postura, haciendo que a Kenneth se le apareciera una venita en la frente-enserio, Kenneth, llevamos una semana con el entrenamiento y sólo hemos hablado de la meditación-recalcó molesto el maestro fuego.

-Lección de maestro aire: la paciencia es una virtud invaluable, mi pequeño grillo saltamontes(1)-dijo el maestro aire dándose nuevamente aires de sabio.

-_¿Me acaba de llamar "grillo saltamontes"?_-preguntó el mayor con una gran vena en la frente, aguantándose para no tostar al menor.

-Oigan, amigos, vengan a ver-oyeron a Odd hablarles, animándolos a levantarse e ir a donde se encontraba el maestro agua para ver qué le había llamado la atención, seguidos de los animales.

Para su sorpresa, vieron a una pareja pelear: una chica, al parecer de su edad, que combatía usando un par de abanicos, usándolos como búmerangs, era de piel pálida y pelo negro, y desde esa distancia los tres maestros podrían jurar que tenía los ojos verde pálido, e iba bestida con un kimono corto, de colores verde oscuro con amarillo, sobre pantalones de seda negros y botas negras, con el pelo atado en una coleta alta, además de ir maquillada a la forma de las Guerreras Kyoshi, delatándola como una; el chico parecía un poco más chico que ellos, se parecía le bastante a la chica para estar emparentados, era de pelo negro con ojos color verde hoja, vestía una camiseta de red sin mangas color verde con detalles amarillos, short de mezclilla que le llegaba a las rodillas e iba descalzo, eso y el hecho de que peleaba lanzando piedras contra su oponente lo delataban como un maestro tierra, pues aún proliferaban los que preferían andar descalzos para aumentar su contacto con la tierra.

-¿Quién lo diría? Viajamos sólo una semana y encontramos un maestro tierra-dijo Ulrich interesado.

-Tal vez sea una señal para que tengas ya reunido tu equipo de maestros que te enseñen a dominar los elementos-dijo Odd.

-Gracias a Kenneth ni he empezado a controlar el aire, creo que aun es pronto para pensar en quien me enseñe a ser maestro tierra-señaló Ulrich.

-Cierto-concordó el maestro aire, antes de repasar lo dicho por el mayor-¡oye!-dijo ofendido, siendo ignorado por los dos mayores.

Mientras, poco más adelante, la pelea entre la guerrera kyoshi y el maestro tierra continuaba. El menor, curiosamente, simplemente se limitaba a movimientos básicos, como lanzar piedras y pedruzcos contra su oponente, quien fácilmente esquivaba las piedras que el chico le mandaba.

-Si quieres ganarme, Hiroki, tienes que intentar mejores movimientos que esos-dijo la mayor con algo de severidad, como si ella fuera quien lo entrenara-te estoy ganando y tu deberías tener la ventaja por ser un maestro-recalcó, lanzándole de nuevo uno de sus abanicos, el cual el menor apenas llegó a esquivar.

-¿Quieres mejores movimientos, hermana? Te daré uno-dijo el menor, asumiendo la postura básica de maestro tierra, levantar uno de sus pies y dar un fuerte pisotón al piso.

Cualquiera que hubiera sido el objetivo del pelinegro, seguro no era lo que pasó a continuación: una pequeña columna de piedra se levantó del piso y le dio de lleno en su zona sagrada antes de volver al piso, mientras el chico se dejaba caer al piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Hiroki!-dijo la mayor espantada, corriendo a ver a su hermanito. Esa fue la señal para Ulrich y compañía para intervenir.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó el castaño una vez que se le hubieran acercado a la pareja.

-Mi hermanito estaba practicabdo su tierra control cuando sin querer se lastimó-dijo la pelinegra angustiada.

-Tranquila, señorita, soy Sanador-dijo Odd trantando de tranquilizarla-¿dónde se lastimó?-preguntó, alistando el agua para la Sanación.

-¡AAAAY MIS HIJOS! ¡ME FRACTURÉ LOS HIJOS!-se lamentaba el menor, sujetándose el área lastimada con ambas manos mientras rodaba por el dolor.

-¿Eso contesta su pregunta?-preguntó la mayor en forma retórica. Odd, nada dispuesto a poner su mano en esa área, se limitó a convertir en dirigir el agua que habia juntado a la zona sagrada del menor y ahí congelarla, creando una pequeña piedra de hielo.

-Esto debe funcionar en lo que mitiga el dolor-señaló el rubio, sacudiéndose las manos.

-Creí que ibas a usar la Sanación-dijo la pelinegra confundida.

-Creeme, para mí que tu hermano puede atenderse él mismo esa parte-replicó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos mientras arqueaba las cejas. La pelinegra sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón al chico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarlo a casa?-ofreció Ulrich.

-¡AAAAAY MIS HIJOOO! ¡YA NO TENDRÉ HIJOS!-seguía lamentándose el menor, aún en el suelo.

-Y esperamos a que deje de imitar a la Dama que Llora(2)-agregó Kenneth con una gotita cayéndole por la sien.

-Lo agradecería-dijo la chica agradecida-a propósito, me llamo Yumi Ishiyama, y mi hermano Hiroki-dijo la mayor, presentándose a sí misma y a su hermanito, mientras Ulrich y Kenneth lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie y lo llevaban con Feuer.

-Por cierto, Odd, ¿enserio eres Sanador?-preguntó Kenneth interesado, mirando al rubio.

-Sí, aprendí con algunos de los mejores Sanadores de la Tribu del Sur-señaló el rubio.

-Ah, ¿y no pudiste hacer algo las veces que me he lastimado esta semana? Como cuando tuve DOS ANZUELOS en el pulgar-dijo el castaño molesto.

-¿Dos?-preguntó Yumi extrañada.

-Trató de sacar el primer anzuelo con otro anzuelo-explicó Ulrich.

-Bueno, la verdad no creí que necesitaras mi ayuda-dijo el rubi divertido, antes de subir al lomo de Baku y ayudar a Yumi a subir.

-Juro que uno de estos días-gruñó Kenneth por lo bajo, antes de subirse a Feuer junto a Ulrich y Hiroki.

Tras media hora de camino, Odd y la guerrera kyoshi a lomos de Baku y Ulrich, Kenneth y el maestro tierra subidos en Feuer, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, no era la gran cosa como Ciudad República, pero no se veía como del siglo pasado. Ulrich y compañía llevaron a Yumi y a Hiroki a una de las casa, que aparentenmente pertenecía a la pareja de hermanos.

-¿Y sus padres?-preguntó Kenneth, al notar que aparentemente los cinco adolescentes eran las únicas personas en la pequeña cara.

-Ellos… no están con nosotros-fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, con tono sombrío.

-Lo siento, Yumi-fue todo lo que dijo el menor, comprendiendo el mensaje de la mayor. La pelinegra sólo agitó la mano despreocupadamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ulrich, quien cargó a Hiroki al interior de la casa, depositó al menor en un sofá mientras se recuperaba del golpe, mientras el y los demás charlaban con Yumi, quien ya se había quitadoel maquillaje de la cara, mientras tomaban té.

-Como sabrán, justo enfrente a ésta costa, a sólo un par de horas de viaje en bote, se encuentra la isla de Kyoshi y, como imaginara, debido a su cercanía es común que las chicas se sientan atraidas por aprender el estilo de pelea de las guerreras Kyoshi-explicó la pelinegra-mi madre fue una guerrera Kyoshi como yo, y fue de mi padre de quien Hiroki heredó su habilidad como maestro tierra-agregó.

-Si, recuerdo cuando eramos niños, que papá solía presumir que había conquistado a mamá esculpiendo su cara en una montaña con su tierra control-secundó Hiroki, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe y se unía a la conversación.

-¿Qué les pasó a sus padres?-preguntó Odd preocupado. Al oír la pregunta del rubio, los gestos de ambos hermanos se ensombrecieron.

-Fueron atacados por un maestro fuego, un cobarde, que se aprovecho que nuestra madre no era una maestra y que mi padre nunca se atrevería a lastimarla, para asesinarlos, yo tenía 11 años cuando los perdimos-fue lo que relató la pelinegra. El chico de la Tribu del Agua se sintió de la patada por haber preguntado.

-¿Y podemos preguntar hace cuanto que pasó?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Hace 6 años, actualmente tengo 17 y Hiroki tiene 14-explicó la mayor.

-Yumi, sé que no significa nada pero… lo siento-fue todo lo que atinó a decir Ulrich.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? Ni que fueras el Avatar-declaró la pelinegra confundida. Al ver la cara de disculpa de Ulrich, conectó los puntos-por los Espíritus, eres el Avatar-dijo sorprendida.

-Si, y por eso reitero, lo siento-dijo el castaño, sintiendose aún peor. Hiroki chasqueó la lengua.

-No tienes que, ni te culpamos por eso, tu no tenías forma de saber lo que le pasó a nuestros padres-dijo el menor con tono despreocupado-además, la muerte de mis padres no quedará impune, lo primero que haga cuando pertenezca a la Policia Metal, será arrestar al malvado que asesinó a nuestros padres-declaró con estrellas en los ojos, demostrándo determinación.

-Pero no puedes ni levantar una columna de tierra sin atinarte en los hijos, no quiero ni ver como intentas controlar metal-declaró Kenneth, que para el menor fue un golpazo en el ego.

-Aunque para mí, Hiroki podría tener potencial como maestro tierra, sólo tendría que entrenar más-dijo Odd, haciendo sentir mejor al chico.

-Gracias, y la verdad es de esperarse que tenga potencial, porque saben, mi hermana y yo somos bisnietos de Bolin, ya saben, el amigo del Avatar Korra-dijo el pelinegro con actitud algo arrogante.

-¿Y? Yo soy chozno del Avatar Aang y no me ven presumiendo-contestó Kenneth(N/a: para quien no lo sepa, se supone que chozno es el bisnieto del nieto, interesante no?).

-Bueno, eso sería dificil de decir, ya que con la aparición de más grupos de Nómadas Aire, lo que repobló los templos, se mezclaron los linajes, sería dificil decir si en efecto estás emparentado con un Avatar-señaló Odd, ganandose una mirada de molestia del castaño.

-¿Sabes? Me caes mejor cuando no hablas-dijo el maestro aire molesto.

De golpe un ruido llamó la atención de todos, y al fijar la vista en el origen del ruido vieron a Mocchi jugando o luchando, ninguno sabía decir exactamente, con un puma pigmeo que tenía al cuello un collar verde con remaches de cobre.

-Mocchi-dijo Kenneth, llamando la atención de su lemúr.

-Toto-secundó Hiroki, llamando al puma pigmeo que al parecer era su mascota. Ambos chicos separaron a sus animales y, aunque lo creían imposible, casi jurarían que el lemúr le enseñó la lengua al puma pigmeo.

-Creo que se agradan-dijo Yumi con algo de ironía.

-Bueno, debo decir que el rato fue divertido, pero cureo que mis amigos y yo deberíamos irnos antes de que nuestro lemúr y su puma pigmeo se maten entre si-dijo Ulrich, sonriendo divertido ante la escena montada por los dos animales.

-Cierto, además debemos buscar donde pasar la noche-secundó Odd. Antes de que terminaran de ponerse de pie, Yumi los detuvo.

-No es necesario, si gustan pueden pasar la noche aquí-ofreció la pelinegra.

-Claro-dijo Kenneth casi de inmediato.

-Vaya, te tomaste tu tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no?-bromeó Odd.

-Callate que seguro tu harías lo mismo por…-empezó a decir el maestro aire cuando recibió una bola de nieve de té en la cara, cortesía del rubio.

Más al rato esa noche, los jovenes maestros aire, agua y tierra se encontraban durmiendo ya fuera en las habitaciones de huéspedes en la propia, Mocchi y Toto se encontraban dormitando juntos en la sala, al igual que Feuer y Baku afuera de la casa, mientras el joven Avatar se encontraba en el techo de la casa, observando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Bonita vista no?-oyó que una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontró con Yumi, vestída con un pijama verde con detalles amarillos, quien se sentó al lado del castaño.

-Si, no había visto un cielo así desde que dejé mi pueblo-contestó el castaño, disfrutando de la vista.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué decidiste viajar en vez de hacer tu entrenamiento de aire control?-preguntó la mayor interesada.

-Bueno, supe que había muchas cosas que Anthea no había podido lograr debido a su muerte prematura, y decidí que debía tomar enserio mi papel como Avatar-explicó Ulrich-respecto a mi entrenamiento de aire control, para eso tengo a Kenneth, que con todo y esa cara es un maestro del aire control-agregó. Yumi rió por lo bajo ante lo dicho por el joven Avatar.

-¿Y qué planes tienen?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Según tengo entendido, uno de los lugares más afectados fue una pequeña aldea cercana a la ciudad de Omashu, bueno, queremos llegar ahí y ver si podemos resolver el problema-explicó el castaño.

-Y tienen pensado ir-concluyó la pelinegra. Ulrich asintió en respuesta.

-Y de paso resolver todos los problemas que podamos-agregó el castaño-bueno, es tarde lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir-dijo, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación.

-Descansa, Ulrich-fue la contestación de la castaña, quien al ver que el pelinegro en efecto se retiró regresó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

A la mañana siguiente, el trío se encontraba listo para reanudar la marcha, salvo por una sorpresa con la que no contaban.

-¿Vienen con nosotros?-preguntaron los tres maestros sorprendidos al ver a los hermanos Ishiyama cada uno con una mochila.

-Si, pensamos que tal vez necesitarían a una guerrera para que los ayude-declaró Yumi, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si, y más si a esa guerrera le suman un maestro tierra para complementar el grupo-agregó Hiroki, quien además de su mochilla llevaba a Toto.

-Genial, justo lo que necesitabamos, un maestro tierra región 4-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo-que digo región 4, región 8, y esa es peor-agregó.

-Oye-dijo el menor ofendido.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Crees que también seré un estorbo?-preguntó Yumi arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

-No tu si serás de ayuda-declaró el castaño feliz.

-¡Oye!-repitió el maestro tierra aún más ofendido.

-Entonces está decidido-dijo Odd sonriendo-Yumi, tu puedes viajar conmigo, y Hiroki ir con Ulrich y Kenneth-declaró el rubio, llamando la atención de los dos castaños.

-¿Y por qué tiene que viajar con nosotros?-quiso saber Ulrich.

-Porque seguro estaríamos sobre poblados con Baku-declaró el rubio con simpleza, antes de subirse a su leopardo polar, seguido de Yumi.

-¿Y crees que nosotros no?-preguntó Kenneth irónico.

-Ya se sabrán acomodar-fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra.

Los tres chicos se miraron, antes de regresar la vista hacia el par que ya se alejaba montados en el leopardo polar. Los tres suspiraron.

-Siento que esos dos se llevan bien-dijo Ulrich, antes de dirigirse a Feuer.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-preguntó Hiroki, siguiendo al mayor.

-Yo creo que no-terminó Kenneth, antes de unirse a sus amigos.

Y así, con dos nuevos miembros en el grupo, el nuevo Equipo Avatar se puso en camino hacia donde el destino los guiara.

Continuara…

(1): no me miren mal, hasta donde yo se los grillos y los saltamontes son dos especies distintas.

(2): la Dama que Llora es un espíritu del Reino Tierra que llora y se lamenta por sus hijos asesinados en la guerra… oh vamos hasta el más despistado se debe dar cuenta en qué me basé

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews. Ya se que hubieran preferido ver más combates, prometo que los habrá en los siguientes capítulos.

Sei-LaRouss: simple, la odiamos porque se cree la gran cosa por ser una cerebrito, ni siquiera aprecia que tecnicamente es la más débil del equipo 7

Dragon Oscuro: no me culpes a mi, culpa al Señor del Fuego Sozin que inició la tradición de matar dragones

juanantoniotarot: al fin salieron Yumi y Hiroki, ojala te guste como los puse, y ojala tu sigas con tu fic

ikaros-san: y debo decir que me gusto la forma en que la maté.

NinaYuriko: tú nunca fastidas amiga, y debo decir que comparto tu opinión sobre Sakura.

CamiDash: pues si Kenneth es descendiente de Aang, lo demostró mostrando la inteligencia de Sokka XD (la cual heredaría por ser también descendiente de Katara)


	6. Capítulo 1-5: Los ladrones

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 5: Los ladrones

Mientras nuestros héroes avanzaban a su siguiente aventura (N/a: Dios ya soné como el narrador de Pokémon XD), Ulrich, Kenneth y Hiroki subidos en Feuer y Odd y Yumi en Baku, el Equipo Avatar llegaba a una pequeña ciudad, poco más que un pueblo, en que proliferaban más caballos avestruz que satomóbiles, además de que estos últimos parecían ya de algunos años atrás, incluso algunos que eran de hacía decadas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Ulrich interesado.

-El pueblo vecino del nuestro, Chin-explicó Yumi, mirando los edificios.

-¿Chin? ¿No eran los que intentaron freír al Avatar Aang en aceite?-preguntó Odd.

-Si, le guardaban un gran rencor al Avatar porque, según ellos, Avatar Kyoshi había asesinado a Chin el Conquistador, al grado de que por siglos tuvieron algo llamado el Día del Avatar, en el que proclamaban su odio hacia el Avatar-explicó Kenneth, dándose aires de profesor de historia.

-Entonces, ¿pasamos de largo?-preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Nah, cambiaron la tradición cuando Aang los salvó de los Rinocerontes, cuando intentaron ocupar la aldea-explicó Kenneth, aún con aires de profesor.

-Si, e introdujeron la peor comida para un festival: unas figurillas de masa cruda con la forma del Avatar Aang-secundó Hiroki, haciendo una cómica cara de desagrado.

-Me sorprende que tu sepas tanto de lo que pasó entre el pueblo de Chin y el Avatar Aang, Odd-declaró Kenneth, alzando la ceja. Sabía que el maestro agua era listo hasta cierto punto, pero no creía que tanto.

-Digamos que tiene sus ventajas de que su esposa escribiera sobre sus aventuras, tengo todos los libros de Katara sobre sus aventuras-explicó el rubio, y el castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza, alzando las cejas en gesto de que esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

Mientras andaban montados en los animales, pasaron por algo que les llamó la atención: lo que parecía una joyería, con una de las ventanas rotas, y el dueño quejándose con la policía. Interesados, los cinco jóvenes se acercaron a ver qué sucedía.

-Es una tragedia, las mejoras joyas de mi colección fueron robadas-dijo el dependiente, sintiendo una gran rabia e impotencia.

-Descuide, señor Hōseki, detendremos a los ladrones y recuperaremos sus joyas-le tranquilizó el oficial de policía, antes de que el hombre regresara al interior, cosa que el policia aprovechó para suspirar-es el quinto robo en el mes, y aún no hay señales de los ladrones-dijo el hombre derrotado.

-Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar-ofreció Ulrich, mientras él y sus amigos se acercaban al oficial de policia, quien los miró extrañado.

-Lo siento, jóvenes, este es un asunto serio de la policía, no es asunto de niños…-empezó a decir, antes de ver a Ulrich formar una pequeña bola de fuego, que quedó rápidamente extinguida por un pequeño remolino que el castañó creó en su mano-a menos que uno de ustedes sea el Avatar, claro está-dijo el hombre sorprendido, mientras Ulrich sonreía de medio lado.

Menos de media hora después, el joven Avatar y sus amigos se encontraban en la jefatura de policía, siendo el primero exageradamente atendido por los oficiales de policia.

-¿Desea una taza de té, señor?-preguntó otro.

-¿Un masaje de pies, señor?-ofreció otro.

-¿Desea poseerme, señor?-ofreció una oficial mujer, dejando al castaño y a sus amigos con cara de "qué diablos?"

-¿O tal vez a mí, señor?-ofreció otra. Ulrich se sonrojó enormemente por la falta de vergüenza de las oficiales.

-Emmm… no, graicas-dijo el castaño apenado.

-Yo por otra parte estoy más que disponible-terció Hiroki con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento, eres muy joven para nosotras-dijeron ambas las policias, encogiéndose de hombros. El maestro tierra se quedó de piedra al oir la contestación.

-Eso debiste verlo venir-le recalcó Kenneth, cuando el jefe de policia se aclaró la garganta.

-Le decía, Avatar Ulrich, el asunto comenzó hará un par de meses, una serie de robos empezaron a darse en negocios y oficinas en el área del pueblo, sospechabamos que los ladrones eran maestros, pero al parecer, son bloqueadores de chi-explicó el jefe de policia.

-¿Alguna pista de dónde encontrarlos?-preguntó Yumi interesada.

-Me temo que no, cuando nuestras unidades, los mejores maestros tierra en nuestra zona, llegan e intentan detenerlos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya los neutralizaron y escapan en un par de satomóbiles sin placas-explicó el jefe.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué hacer. Habían ofrecido ayudar a los del pueblo de Chin a detener a los ladrones pero, ¿cómo detenerlos si ni sabían por donde empezar? Fue a Kenneth a quien se le prendió el foco.

-¡Se me prendió el foco!-dijo emocionado (N/a: imaginen que aparece un foquito sobre su cabeza XD). Todos lo miraron interesados-¿por qué no vigilamos los lugares que falten de robar en el pueblo a ver si los ladrones se animan a robar uno?-sugirió Kenneth.

Y precisamente, esa misma noche, el Equipo Avatar, se encontraban cada dispersos por las cinco tiendas que quedaban sin robar en todo el pueblo, cada uno acompañado de una pareja de policías, salvo Ulrich a quien Odd insistió en acompañar, dado que no quería dejarlo solo con las policías ofrecidas de hacía un par de horas.

-Odd, ¿seguro estas bien?-preguntó Ulrich preocupado por la actitud del maestro agua.

-Si, ¿por qué preguntas?-preguntó el rubio, y Ulrich no sabía si Odd se había dado cuenta de lo cortante que había sonado, o si había hablado así a propósito.

-Pues desde esta tarde estas como cortante conmigo-explicó el castaño preocupado.

-¿_No será que a Odd le molestó ver que un par de señoras se le ofrecían a su novio?_-oyeron la voz de Kenneth sonar burlona en el walkie talkie que les había procurado el jefe de policía.

-_Sí, debe ser molesto ver como le coquetean a tu novio_-secundó Hiroki. Odd se sonrojó furiosamente al oír los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Recuerdenme matarlos cuando esto termine-amenazó el rubio por lo bajo.

-_Chicos, si ya dejaron de platicar, vi algo_-informó Yumi desde el walkie talkie que compartía con su hermano, avisando al resto del grupo que era hora de saltar a la acción.

Saltando por los edificios se toparon con Kenneth y juntos, haciendo cada uno uso de su aire, agua y fuego control fueron recorriendo los tejados para ir al frente de una tienda departamental, donde se encontraron con los hermanos Ishiyama peleando con un cuarteto de figuras encapuchadas.

Por los movimientos de los cuatro encapuchados era obvio que eran bloqueadores de chi, y ambos pelinegros luchaban para mantenerlos a raya, pero como Hiroki aún tenía problemas para controlar su tierra control, era obvio que no era de mucha ayuda.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos-declaró Ulrich decidido.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? ¿una invitación?-preguntó Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Rápidamente los tres chicos saltaron a la acción, lanzando sus ataques antes de siquiera tocar tierra.

Kenneth salvó a Yumi de ser atacada por uno de los bloqueadores al empujarlo con una fuerte ráfaga de aire, y Ulrich alejó a uno creando un muro de fuego cuando el ladrón se disponía a atacar a Hiroki. Al ver a sus amigos llegar, Yumi sonrió de medio lado.

-Y yo que pensaba que nunca llegarían-bromeó la guerrera kyoshi.

-No dejaríamos que se quedaran con toda la diversión-replicó Odd.

-Veamos, son cuatro, nosotros cinco, creo que tenemos las de ganar-declaró Hiroki feliz.

-Serán más, pero nosotros somos superiores-declaró uno de los encapuchados, con una voz masculina, antes de que él y sus compañeros se lanzaran al ataque.

Rápidamente el Equipo Avatar se puso al ataque, mientras Ulrich enfrentaba al que parecía el líder, Odd y Kenneth se encargaban cada uno de un bloqueador de chi, y los hermanos Ishiyama unían fuerzas contra el restante.

Durante su combate, aunque el bloqueador de chi logró esquivar los abanicos de Yumi, al intentar atacarla Hiroki aprisionó su pie con al hundirlo en la tierra, haciendolo tropezar y caer justo con la cara en el puño de la mayor.

Kenneth, como todo un maestro aire, esquivaba los golpes del bloqueador de chi, demostrando ser más rápido que su contrincante, pero sabiendo que tenía que pelear tarde o temprano, optó por crear una rueda de aire, con la que atrapó al bloqueador de chi y lo catapultó contra una pared.

Odd era el que la tenía más dificil, puesto que el bloqueador era realmente rápido, y apenas lograba esquivar sus ataques, a diferencia del bloqueador al quien al parecer se le hacía juego de niños esquivar las balas de agua que el rubio, Finalmente, Odd optó por cubrir el piso con una gruesa capa de hielo, lo bastante resbaladiza para que el ladrón no pudiera mantenerse en pie, haciéndolo blanco fácil para el látigo de agua con el que Odd lo derribó.

Finalmente, estaba Ulrich en su combate contra el líder de los ladrones, quien si bien era lo bastante rápido para esquivar las bolas de fuego del Avatar, no lo era para atinarle, pues cada que el bloqueador de chi intentaba asestarle un golpe, el chico de la Nación del Fuego hacía uso de las técnicas de maestro aire que Kenneth le había enseñado, antes de finalmente usar el aire como opción para derrotar al delincuente. Al verse superado, al líder de los ladrones no le quedo otra opción.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-gritó molesto a su equipo, quienes magullados y lastimados emprendieron la retirada a sus satomóbiles, antes de arrancar y huir como el viento.

-Ah, no, eso no-dijo Ulrich por lo bajo antes de chiflar con fuerza, llamando a Feuer, a quien montó casi rápidamente, persiguiendo a los delincuentes.

-No creas que te quedarás con la diversión, Ulrich-dijo Odd sonriendo, antes de hacer lo mismo que el castaño, llamando a Baku, en el cual siguió a Ulrich en su persecusión.

-¿Cuánto a que esos dos terminan juntos?-preguntó Yumi con picardía.

-¿Qué? ¿Odd y Ulrich? No creo-dijo Kenneth seguro de lo que decía.

Volviendo con los maestros agua y fuego, ambos perseguían a los ladrones quienes iban en los satomóbiles, el problema era que parecía que los perderían si no hacían algo.

-¿Se que ocurre lo mismo que a mi?-preguntó Ulrich. Al ver que el rubio asentía, ambos lanzaron un ataque combinado, Odd congelando las llantas traseras de uno de los satomóbiles, las cuales se rompieron, y Ulrich derritiendo las del otro, haciendo que ambos vehículos se detuvieran.

Un par de horas más tarde, la policía de Chin se estaba llevando a los bloqueadores de chi, luego de esposarlos bien para que no intentaran usar sus habilidades contra los oficiales maestros tierra, mientras el jefe de policía y el alcalde no dejaban de elogiar a Ulrich y a sus amigos.

-Estamos en deuda con usted, Avatar Ulrich, no sabe cuan agradecidos estamos-decía el alcalde en tono realmente dramático-haremos un festival en su honor-declaró feliz.

-No es necesario…-empezó a decir el castaño, cuando el otro castaño del grupo lo detuvo.

-No quieras enojarlos, Ulrich, no se tu pero yo no quiero acabar en aceite hirviendo-declaró el nómada aire por lo bajo.

-Aceptamos-fue todo lo que dijo el mayor.

Esa misma noche hubo todo un festival en honor al Avatar Ulrich, y el Equipo Avatar tuvo que reconocer que los de Chin sabían como agradecer que alguien resolviera algo ahí. Había comida, karaoke, demostraciones de maestros tierra, todo un festival. Kenneth, al ver uno de los puestos de karaoke, sonrió con malicia.

-Odd, ¿por qué no subes y cantas algo?-le dijo burlón a su amigo rubio.

-¿Qué? No, no gracias amigo…-empezó a decir el rubio, cuando el castaño lo atajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres un cerdo gallina acaso?-preguntó el castaño burlón. Al ver que el castaño no lo dejaría en paz Odd suspiró pesadamente y subió al escenario.

-Esta canción se la dedico a los enamorados, ojalá les guste-declaró, antes de dar la señal al que controlaba la máquina, y empezara la música. (N/a: es esta canción ojalá les guste watch?v=ZOOe2bdROmI).

Conmigo estas, y el mundo se esfumó

la música al sonar nos envolvió

aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy

aquí tan vivo, estoy

Todos quedaban embelazados con la bella voz del maestro agua, sobre todo cierto Avatar quien lo veía con la misma mirada embobada con la que lo miraba cuando lo vio hacer la danza de agua.

La vida va, los sueños morirán

al mío digo adios y sin saber

que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró

y hoy, por siempre, ya sé

que solo quiero

tenerte… aquí…

Las parejas empezaban a juntarse y a bailar lentamente, Hiroki y Kenneth habían logrado que dos guapas jovencitas aceptaran bailar con ellos, y Yumi se había sentado junto a Ulrich intentando protegerlo de las y los jovenes que seguramente querrían bailar con el Avatar, para que el joven maestro fuego pudiera ver al rubio cantar en paz.

-Canta muy bien, ¿no?-le preguntó Yumi de pronto, pero Ulrich estaba tan ensimismado que ni se dio cuenta.

-Si, canta muy bien-dijo el castaño quedamente.

-Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta tanto-declaró Yumi, sorprendiendo a Ulrich-tranquilo, no es tan obvio, el no parece darse cuenta-agregó.

Aquí, soñando con un feliz final

creer que esto en verdad es real

y este sueño también nos separó

-Deberías considerar confesartele-comentó Yumi, mientras veía a Odd cantar.

Tu allá, y yo, aquí…

Mientras se daba el puente musical, en el cual varias parejas demostraban una gran habilidad para bailar, Ulrich se debatía en su mente.

-Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?-preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Eso no lo sabrás si no se lo dices-replicó Yumi.

¿Y cómo enfrentar, la realidad?

Si hoy te pierdo aquí… oh…

Aquí, soñando, con un feliz final

creer que esto en verdad es real

soñar que el sueño en los dos está…

En un intento, de animar a su amigo, Yumi le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, antes de susurrarle un suave "no lo hará". Ninguno se fijo en que Yumi le dio el beso justo cuando Odd había fijado sus ojos en Ulrich para ver si lo miraba, por lo que el rubio vio a la pelinegra besar al castaño, y lo interpretó como sólo podía hacerlo. Y al llegar a la solución no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

Yo aquí… yo aquí…

y tu… allá…

Justo cuando la canción estaba en sus notas finales, Odd sólo pudo susurrar un quedo "gracias" y esbozar una reverencia de agradecimiento, antes de salir del escenario, siendo despedido por los aplausos del público, tan absortos en su alegría que no notaron la tristeza en los ojos del maestro agua.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews. Ya se que fue medio corto, hago lo mejor ke puedo

Sei-LaRouss: simple, la odiamos porque se cree la gran cosa por ser una cerebrito, ni siquiera aprecia que tecnicamente es la más débil del equipo 7

Dragon Oscuro: eso haré, creo que le daré ese papel a Hiroki, de todas formas siempre me pregunte como hubieran sido las cosas si Sokka hubiese sido un maestro. Perdona si en este capitulo aun no te gusta como pongo a Kenneth, te juro ke hago lo ke puedo

juanantoniotarot: descuida, comprendo, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

ikaros-san: pues ahora ya sabes

NinaYuriko: jeje me alegra ke hayas acertado sobre Yumi, y sobre Hiroki creo que le daré el papel de nuevo Sokka.

CamiDash: pues es lo mas probable, aunque Hiroki ira mejorando, y respecto a Jeremie y Aelita ya apareceran


	7. Capítulo 1-6: La Cueva de los Dos Enamor

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 6: La Cueva de los Dos Enamorados

Había pasado un par de días desde lo del festival en Chin, y el Equipo Avatar se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Omashu.

Cabía agregar que desde el festival Odd se portaba algo distante con Ulrich y Yumi, empezando por insistir que Hiroki fuera quien viajara con el en Baku, mientras Yumi fuera con Ulrich y Kenneth en Feuer, a lo que el menor aceptó sin pensar. Ulrich estaba preocupado por la actitud del maestro agua, pues cuando intentaba charlar con él éste le pasaba de largo.

Justo se encontraban en un lago, despuntando la mañana donde se habían detenido a descansar, o al menos Yumi quien lo hacía junto a los cuatro animales del grupo, mientras Odd y Hiroki ayudaban a Kenneth con el entrenamiento de aire control de Ulrich, aunque parecía que el chico de la Tribu Agua parecía distraido.

Justo en ese momento, Ulrich usaba un short speedo color rojo, y estaba metido en el agua junto a Kenneth y Odd, usando estos respectivamente un bermudas naranja con una camisa a botones abierta amarillo y naranja y un speedo a medio muslo azul con detalles blancos; Hiroki por su parte estaba en tierra, usando un short speedo como Ulrich, solo que el suyo era color verde con detalles amarillos. Yumi, quien los veía desde la orilla acompañada de Feuer, Baku, Mocchi y Toto, vestía un traje de baño de una pieza verde con detalles amarillos.

-Muy buen, Ulrich, en este ejercicio debes aprender a esquivar a distintos atacantes, si bien puedes utilizar tu fuego control para defenderte de nuestros ataques, procura utilizar unicamente técnicas de aire control-explicó el castaño menor, antes de ponerse en posición de combate, seguido de los otros tres.

Inmediatamente la pelea entre los cuatro maestros empezó, con Kenneth, Odd y Hiroki atacando al mismo tiempo al maestro fuego. Si bien el maestro tierra era el más fácil de enfrentar, pues si bien ya mejoraba al aprender a lanzar piedras más grandes, aún seguía sin ser un reto muy grande, los maestros aire y agua si que daban pelea.

En un movimiento, Odd alistó y lanzó una bala de agua y se la lanzó a Ulrich, el cual usó una bola de fuego para evaporar el ataque del rubio, vapor que luego atrapo en una burbúja de aire para lanzarselo al maestro agua, encegueciéndolo y dejándolo vulnerable para otra bala de aire; Kenneth intentó atacarlo con una ráfaga de aire, pero el mayor la paró extendiendo los brazos con las manos juntas, antes de lanzarle al menor una propia, tan rápido que Kenneth no pudo reaccionar y cayó al agua; Hiroki desde la orilla intentó lanzarle una gran roca, que el castaño hizo explotar con un golpe de fuego, y cuando vio al pelinegro dar un salto, seguramente para crear un sismo, rápidamente creó una esfera de aire, que arrojó hacia Hiroki y sobre la cual éste aterrizó, haciéndolo girar violentamente antes de catapultarlo a un par de pasos de su hermana. Tras levantarse, Kenneth empezó a aplaudir con satisfacción.

-Muy bien Ulrich, has prograsado mucho en tan sólo un mes de entrenamiento, pudiste vencer a a tres maestros casi usando solo técnicas de maestro aire-felicitó el joven maestro aire-quisa antes de los dos meses ya domines el aire por completo-agregó emocionado. Ulrich le sonrió a su amigo.

-Mientras no me obligues a rasurarme para ponerme tatuajes como los tuyos-dijo en broma.

-Chicos, ¿quieren venir un momento?-pidió Yumi a sus amigos, quienes al acercarse vieron que revisaba un mapa del Reino Tierra-tenemos que pensar en una forma de llegar rápido a Omashu para reabastecernos antes de continuar-explicó la pelinegra, mientras su hermano, quien ya se había recuperado de la caída, se acercaba a ellos con Toto en brazos.

-Podríamos seguir este rumbo, pero nos tomaría dos días llegar a Omashu, y no creo que la comida nos dure para tanto-comentó el maestro agua, señalando una ruta del mapa.

En eso una música llamó la atención de los chicos, y al dirigir su atención al origen de esta vieron a un grupo de personas, todos vestidos con ropa que los delataba como nómadas, pues usaban más que nada ropa holgada.

El que lideraba tenía pelo largo negro, piel morena y ojos verde jade, la mujer era de pelo rubio, piel morena y ojos verde esmeralda, había un hombre de baja estatura de barba de candado canosa, escaso pelo negro, piel morena y ojos verde claro, y por último un hombre flaco de greñero de pelo negro, descuidada barba de chivo, piel morena y ojos verde claro. Cada uno tocaba un instrumento mientras el lider cantaba.

-Miren, son nómadas-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-Curioso, esto me da cierta sensación de recuerdo-dijo Ulrich arqueando una ceja.

-Saludos, Gente de Rio-saludó el lider a los chicos.

-No somos Gente de Rio-replicó Yumi.

-¿Y qué tipo de gente son?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sólo… gente-declaró Kenneth.

-Todos somos gente, amigo punta de flecha-declaró el hombre con calma.

-Vaya, eso me causó cierta sensación de deja vu-declaró Ulrich extrañado.

-Me llamo Yin Yue, ella es mi esposa Asumi, y mis hermanos Mucchi y Sanjo-explicó el hombre, presentándose a si mismo y a su familia.

-Yo soy Ulrich, ellos son mis amigos Odd, Kenneth, Yumi y Hiroki-contestó el joven maestro fuego, haciendo lo mismo que Yin Yue-buscamos una forma de llegar a Omashu-explicó el castaño.

-Nosotros vamos a donde el viento nos lleve-dijo Sanjo con tranquilidad.

-Son nómadas-dijo Kenneth de buen humor-genial, yo también soy nómada-explicó el castaño.

-Eso es genial, también yo lo soy-declaró Yin Yue feliz.

-Si, ya lo dije-declaró Kenneth extrañado.

-Enserio, estos tipos me recuerdan a alguien-declaró Ulrich por lo bajo.

-¿Dicen que buscan una manera de llegar a Omashu, no es así?-preguntó Asumi a los jóvenes, y al verlos asentir sonrió-¿por qué no intentan cruzando la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados?-preguntó amablemente.

-¿Cueva de los Dos Enamorados?-preguntó Yumi interesada.

-Si, un antiguo túnel con una antigua historia, tan antigua como el mismo tierra control, y yo conozco la historia-dijo Yin Yue, antes de tomar su guitarra y ponerse a tocar, junto a su esposa y hermanos-_Un hombre y una mujer se amaba, sus pueblos estaban en guerra, la montaña habría de cruzar, y poder juntos estar_-cantaba el hombre, acompañado de su familia, cuando dejo de cantar-olvidé las siguientes lineas pero aquí hay algo parecido:-explicó algo apenado, antes de tocar con gran vivacidad-_¡TUNEL SECRETO!…¡TUNEL SECRETO!…¡LA MONTAÑA TIENE UN TUNEL MUY SECRETO!_-cantó con gran emoción siendo acompañado de su familia, sacándole risas a los jóvenes, quienes aplaudieron al final de la canción (N/a: watch?v=chpOjZli3y4 aquí tienen si quieren oirla).

-Bueno, ¿y dicen que cruzaremos en la mitad del tiempo?-preguntó Kenneth interesado.

-Como que ustedes van hacia Omashu-dijo Mucchi divertido-les puedo asegurar que casi para el final de la tarde estarán llegando-agregó.

Decididos a llegar a Omashu pronto, el Equipo Avatar aceptó la invitación de los nómadas de ir a la cueva de la que hablaban, y de inmediato se pusieron en camino, aunque claro como los chicos recién salían del agua, tuvieron que subir a sus animales justo como estaban en ese momento, en traje de baño, pues tenían deseos de llegar a Omashu pronto y no querían perder tiempo.

Tardaron como dos horas en llegar, haciendo una parada para que Ulrich y sus amigos, una vez habiédose secado completamente, se cambiaran de ropa, en llegar a la entrada del túnel, la cual se veía grande y bien cuidada(1). Entraron y notaron que conforme entraban la oscuridad empezó a aumentar, y Ulrich, en un intento de dar algo de luz creó una bola de fuego.

-Dios, este lugar empieza a ponerse tenebroso-declaró Yumi.

-Sólo hay que hacer caso a la leyenda, que dice que el amor nos guiará-dijo Yin Yue con una sonrisa.

-Es lo que dice la maldición-secundó Mucchi.

-¡¿Maldición?!-preguntaron los chicos espantados.

-Si, la maldición dice que solo quien confié en el amor encontrará la salida, de otra forma te quedarás atrapado para siempre-explicó el hombre.

-Y morirás-secundó Sanjo.

-Si, y morirás…-terció Yin Yue-oígan, acabo de recordar el resto de la canción-dijo emocionado, antes de tomar su intrumento y ponerse a tocar-_y morirás_-cantó en voz grave, dando un tañido a las cuerdas de su intrumento.

-Enserio, estos tipos empiezan a cansarme-declaró Kenneth entre dientes. De pronto, un gruñido llamó la atención de todos.

De la nada, una criatura de cuatro patas, con las delanteras siendo una mezcla entre patas y alas, pelambre café y un rostro horrible con ojos rojos, saltó de la oscuridad y se lanzó contra Mocchi y Toto, ensarzándose en una pelea con el lemúr y el puma pigmeo.

-Es un lobomurciélago-dijo Asumi espantada.

-Descuiden, yo lo espantaré-declaró Hiroki, preparándose para usar sus poderes.

-No, Hiroki, no-dijeron sus amigos y hermana espantados, pero fue demasiado tarde: Hiroki dio un fuerte pisotón en el piso, lo que causo un temblor, pero no midió la fuerza de su golpe y creó un derrumbe, que tiró una gran cantidad de piedras que se interpuso entre él, Kenneth y los nómadas y Odd, Yumi y Ulrich, quedando Feuer y Toto con los maestros aire y tierra y los nómadas, y Baku y Mocchi con los maestros agua, fuego y la guerrera kyoshi.

Dado que sin Ulrich no tenían el fuego que el podía crear, Asumi se apresuró a encender una antorcha que tenían a la mano para alumbrar el lugar. Kenneth al ver lo que el joven maestro tierra hizo, no evitó darle un zape.

-Hiroki eres un payaso-dijo el mayor molesto-hay que mover estas rocas-agregó, antes de ponerse a quitar rocas de su camino.

-Tranquilo, amigo punta de flecha, seguro sus amigos estarán bien-declaró Sanjo con calma.

-Además, aún nos tienen a nosotros-dijo Yin Yue con alegría. Al oírlo, Kenneth se espantó.

-Hiroki, ven aquí y ayudame-le gritó al menor, antes de ponerse a quitar las piedras con más energía.

Mientras del otro lado del muro, Ulrich, Odd y Yumi veían preocupados el muro que el hermanito de la última había creado por accidente al intentar asustar al lobomurciélago. Finalmente la pelinegra suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno, más nos vale buscar la salida, y esperar que Hiroki y Kenneth nos encuentren ahí-declaró apesumbrada, antes de ponerse a caminar, seguida de sus amigos.

Vagaron por un par de horas, iluminados por la bola de fuego que Ulrich creaba, éste a pie y Odd y Yumi montados en Baku, con Mocchi en el hombro de Odd. Finalmente, encontraron lo que parecía ser la salida del laberinto.

-Miren, esa debe ser la salida-dijo Yumi emocionada, mientras tanto Ulrich como Baku apresuraban el paso.

Ya cerca, Odd y Yumi bajaron del leopardo polar y junto con el joven Avatar se asomaron, pero al ver el interior del túnel se llevaron una sorpresa… realmente se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Esto no es la salida-dijo Odd por lo bajo.

-No… es una tumba-secundó Ulrich.

En efecto, se encontraban en una tumba, donde se veían dos sarcófagos y en un muro se veía un mural tallado, de un hombre y una mujer. Los chicos comprendieron dónde estaban.

-Los dos amantes de la leyenda… están enterrados aquí-concluyó el maestro agua. Yumi se acercó al mural, y vio que había una inscripción.

-Este mural revela su historia-dijo la chica, antes de ponerse a leer en voz alta-_ellos se conocieron en una montaña, y se enamoraron, pero sus pueblos estaban en gerra, asi que estaba prohibido verse, pero su amor era más grande, asi que, estudiando las habilidades naturales de los tejones topo, aprendieron su habilidad de controlar la tierra, convirtiéndose en los primeros maestros tierra, usando sus nuevos poderes, crearon una serie túneles que atravesaban la montaña, si alguien intentaba seguirlos se perdería para siempre en el laberinto de túneles; por mucho tiempo se vieron a escondidas, amándose en secreto, pero el hombre un día no llegó… el murió en la guerra entre las dos aldeas; la mujer, devastada, desplegó todo su poder de maestra tierra; pudo destruirlos a todos, pero en su lugar puso fin a la guerra; ambas aldeas, juntas, la ayudaron a edificar una nueva ciudad en la que vivirían juntos y en paz… el nombre de la mujer era Oma, y el se llamaba Shu, la nueva ciudad se llamó Omashu, en honor a su amor_-leyó la guerrera, y vieron que, en el gran mural, justo entre los relieves de los amantes, había una inscripción. Odd se acercó y la examinó.

-_El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad_-leyó, antes de fijar su vista en el mural de los amantes besándose-oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea loca para encontrar la salida-mencionó a sus amigos.

-Bien, somos todo oídos-declaró Ulrich, acariciando a Mocchi con la mano con la que no estaba haciendo fuego.

-Dice que para encontrar la salida hay que confiar en el amor, ¿no?, y ahí dice "el amor es más brillante en la oscuridad", con una imagen de ellos besándose…-empezó a decir el maestro agua, sonrojándose conforme hablaba.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Odd?-preguntó Ulrich.

-¿Qué tal si ustedes se besan?-sugirió el rubio. Al oírlo, ambos chicos se sonrojaron

-¿Qué dices? ¿Besarnos?-preguntó Yumi apenada.

-Bueno, pues yo pensé que funcionaría, además la otra opción es que Ulrich y yo nos besemos, y la sola idea es una locura-declaró Odd, soltando una risita divertida, seguido de sus amigos.

-Si, además ni que quisiera besarte-respondió Ulrich, pero al ver que Odd había dejado de reír supo que metió la pata.

-Oh, no sabía que la idea de besarme fuera tan mala-declaró el rubio molesto, antes de seguir caminando seguido de su leopardo polar.

-Ahora si la regaste, Ulrich-le regañó Yumi, antes de seguir a Odd con Mocchi en el hombro. Frustrado por su metida de pata, Ulrich se llevó la mano que no tenía fuego a la cara.

Mientras en otra parte, Kenneth y Hiroki, acompañados de Feuer y Toto, deambulaban sin rumbo, además de que, para frustración de Kenneth, lejos de ayudar los nómadas no dejaban de tocar y cantar, lo que empezaba a crisparle los dedos.

-De todos en el mundo, me tenían que tocar el maestro tierra región 8 y los nómadas despistados-dijo el maestro aire entre dientes, intentando callar su enojo.

De pronto, se oyó un fuerte estrépito, y un par de enormes tejones topo aparecieron, asustando a los dos maestros y al grupo de nómadas.

-Tejones topo-dijo Asumi asustada, mientras ella y los demás retrocedían, salvo Hiroki que se puso en posición de pelea.

-Hiroki, ¿te has vuelto loco?-preguntó Kenneth escandalizado.

-Tranquilo, yo los defenderé-dijo el pelinegro decidido.

-No te ofendas, pero la última vez que nos defendiste acabamos separados de tu hermana y los demás-recalcó el maestro aire.

El maestro tierra hizo caso omiso del nómada aire, y se dispuso a enfrentar a las dos enormes bestias. Pero lo que pasó acontinuación ninguno se lo esperaba: uno de los tejones topo tomó a Hiroki entre sus brazos, lo acercó a su cara y empezó a restregarlo contra su pelaje con cariño. Casi inmediatamente, el tejón topo se lo pasó a su compañero, quien también se dedicó a mimar al pelinegro.

-¿Alguno sabe qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Kenneth extrañado.

-Creo que los tejones topo sienten la habilidad de maestro tierra de tu amigo, y por tanto se muestran gustosos de encontrarlo, deben verlo como uno de los suyos-explicó Yin Yue.

-El amor resultó la clave de todo-declaró Sanjo.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tenían razón-declaró el maestro aire sorprendido-él nos metió en este lío y encima nos saca-declaró aún más sorprendido.

Mientras con Ulrich y los demás, Odd seguía por delante de sus amigos, nada dispuesto a hablar con el Avatar, quien quería que un tejón topo llegara y se lo tragara vivo si con eso se le pasaba la vergüenza de haber insultado al rubio, mientras Yumi caminaba junto ésta, también poco dispuesta a hablar con el chico de la Nación del Fuego. Ulrich suspiró pesadamente, y no solo por lo tenso de la situación: sentía que se le acababa el chi, y sabía que debía descansar, ya que no soportaría mucho haciendo fuego control sin descanso. Finalmente corrió un poco para ponerse junto a sus amigos.

-Odd, espera-llamó al rubio-perdon por haberte dicho que no quería besarte, es que…-empezó a decir cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

-Ulrich, tranquilo, sé que no quisiste decir eso-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Algo avergonzado, Ulrich sonrió también, aunque la suya era más bien dolorosa.

-Chicos, ¿les parece si descansamos? Siento que si no descanso, me desmayaré, y sería mejor que nos quedemos aquí para no vagar en la oscuridad-sugirió el castaño, a lo que demás aceptaron.

No obstante, lo que pasó ninguno lo esperaba: en cuanto Ulrich apagó la bola de fuego, una brillante luz jade empezó a brillar arriba de sus cabezas, y al alzar la vista vieron un montón de cristales, cubriendo el techo y brillando cual estrellas.

-Mirén esos cristales, como brillan-dijo Odd impresionado.

-Esperen, a eso se refería la frase en la tumba, asi era como los amantes hacían para encontrarse: apagaban sus antorchas y seguían los cristales-concluyó Yumi sorprendida.

-Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir los cristales-dijo el castaño emocionado, sorprendiéndose cuando el maestro agua saltó para abrazarlo. Ninguno pareció notar la picardía con la que Yumi los miraba

Dicho y hecho, el par de maestros y la guerrera siguieron los cristales, y casi una hora más tarde finalmente llegaron a la salida del túnel, y para su sorpresa, un pedazo de la montaña se abrió, y de ahí salieron Kenneth, Hiroki y los nómadas, acompañados de un par de enormes tejones topo. Al ver a sus amigos, Yumi corrió a abrazar a su hermanito.

-¿Cómo salieron?-preguntó Kenneth sorprendido.

-Como dice la leyenda, nos guió el amor-dijo Ulrich con calma.

-Pues a nosotros nos guiaron unas bestias que se encariñaron con Hiroki-contestó Kenneth, antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse de los tejones topo junto al maestro tierra y los nómadas. En eso Yumi notó algo raro en la cara de Kenneth.

-¿Por qué tu frente está tan roja?-preguntó preocupada. En eso Yin Yue se les acercó.

-Amigo punta de flecha, no reacciones a lo que te diré, pero creo que tu amigo maestro fuego podría ser el Avatar-declaró, como si fuera el secreto más grande del Universo, y al oírlo el castaño se dio un palmazo en la frente.

Tras despedirse de los nómadas, quienes decidieron seguir viajando por donde el viento los llevaron, los chicos siguieron con su camino, y tras viajar un par de minutos, Kenneth, quien iba en su planeador, aterrizó y miró el horizonte mientras sus amigos llegaban.

-Caballeros, señorita y Hiroki-anunció, ofendiendo al menor de paso-quiero que contemplen la ciudad del Reino Tierra de Omashu-anunció, mostrando a sus amigos la hermosa ciudad que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Continuara…

(1): Si bien como recordaran la cueva fue semi-destruida en un derrumbe, poco después de la guerra Aang y Katara decidieron iniciar un proyecto para volver a restaurar el túnel a su estado original.

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews. Ya se que fue medio corto, hago lo mejor ke puedo, ahora ke estoy de vacaciones espero dar más.

Dragon Oscuro: OK, Ok, Hiroki no será el reemplazo de Odd en ese sentido, pero agradeceria que aprecies un poco más que haga mi mejor esfuerzo para poner a Kenneth como tu usualmente lo describes.

juanantoniotarot: pues espero que con esta nueva actualizacion te contentes amigo

ikaros-san: si a mi tambien me entristecio hacerle eso a Odd

NinaYuriko: Si ya sé también me dio pena que Odd pensara tan rapido la conclusion, y para serte franco yo también ame la cancion de "aquí", fue mi favorita de la pelicula

CamiDash: los malos ya apareceran en su tiempo creeme


	8. Capítulo 1-7: La Guerrera de la Tierra

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 7: La Guerrera de la Tierra

Los chicos miraron impresionados los muros exteriores de la gran ciudad de Omashu, famosa en el Reino Tierra y todo el mundo por su famoso sistema de correo.

-Omashu, la Ciudad del Correo Tierra Control-dijo Ulrich impresionado.

-Lastima que solo venimos a reabastecernos de provisiones-le recordó Yumi, antes de que tanto el Avatar como Odd les pidieran a sus animales avanzar.

-Seguro les encantará Omashu, dicen que aquí vive la gente más hospitalaria del Reino Tierra-dijo Hiroki confiado.

Caminaron lo que quedaba del tramo hacia la puerta, donde vieron a unos guardas prohibirle el paso a un vendedor de lechugas.

-¿Lechugas podridas? ¿Qué clase de porquería crees que aceptamos?-dijo uno de los guardias molesto, antes de usar tierra control para tirar el carro de lechugas por el acantilado.

-¡MIS LECHUGAS!-dijo el hombre apesumbrado (N/a: les suena a alguien? XD). Los chicos, que presenciaron la escena, sudaron gotaza al verlo.

-Deja Vu-dijo Ulrich por lo bajo.

-Vaya, si que son hospitalarios, ¿no?-declaró Yumi con sarcasmo.

-¿Y cómo entrarémos entonces?-preguntó Odd.

Casi sin meditarlo, a Ulrich se le ocurrió una idea, una que ni siquiera sabía que se le podría ocurrir, y no dudó en compartirla con sus amigos. Usando la habilidad de Feuer y Baku para trepar, llegaron a una parte del acantilado de donde salía un enorme tubo de piedra.

-¿Un conduncto secreto? Genial, debiste hablarnos de esto, Ulrich-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-Si, pero aún no sé cómo supe de esta cosa-dijo el Avatar extrañado. Al abrir la puerta del ducto, un montón de aguas negras-ni como sabía que esto estaba aquí-agregó asqueado.

Sabiendo que no quedaba de otra, el Equipo Avatar entró en el conducto. Si bien Ulrich y Kenneth se protegían a ellos y a Feuer y Mocchi del agua pantanosa con aire control, y Odd se protegía a si mismo y a Yumi, Baku y Toto con su agua control, Hiroki por otra parte era bañado una y otra vez por el agua pantanosa. Pasados casi 15 minutos de transcurso por el drenaje finalmente llegaron a la salida, saliando Ulrich, Odd, Kenneth, Yumi y los animales limpios y a salvo. De repente, una masa medio humana de fango y cieno surgió de la ancantarilla, empezó a caminar hacia el grupo, pero un movimiento de agua control de Odd para lavarlo, y de aire control de Ulrich y Kenneth para secarlo, reveló que era Hiroki. Ya limpio, el menor chasqueó un par de veces la lengua.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo.

Una vez listos, se pusieron en marcha por la ciudad, sin evitar admirar el increible sistema de correo que la caracterizaba, el cual había permanecido igual desde hacia cientos de años, viendo los chicos asombrados como la tierra control hacia subir las cajas de piedra, y la gravedad las hacía bajar. En eso, a Hiroki se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

-Chicos-dijo de pronto llamando la atención de su hermana y amigos-¿quieren divertirse un rato?-preguntó sugerente.

Unos diez minutos después los cinco chicos estaban metidos en una de las cajas de piedra, en la cima de uno de los toboganes del sistema de correo, y a punto de lanzarse como si fuera una resbaladilla.

-Hiroki-le llamó Yumi.

-¿Dime, Hermana?-preguntó el menor.

-¿Te mencioné que no estaba muy segura de esto hace unos minutos?-preguntó la chica.

-Si, pero confía en mí, sé lo que hago-declaró el menor, antes de que con su tierra control mover la caja e impulsarlos colina abajo.

Apenas agarraron velocidad, todos, hasta Hiroki, comprendieron que era una terrible idea, pues vieron que era demasiado alto, y con la gravedad aumentando la velocidad, todos sabían que eso no podía tener un final feliz. La cosas se puso peor cuando vieron en el carril de junto, que en cierto punto se unía al carril donde estaban, había un cargamento de afiladas lanzas.

-Por favor que esa cosa pase antes que nosotros, por favor que esa cosa pase antes que nosotros, por favor que esa cosa pase antes que nosotros-rogaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero sus ruegos no fueron oidos al ver que las lanzas se pusieron justo tras ellos al cruzarse los caminos.

-Kenneth, usa el aire control para detenernos-suplicó Odd.

-Muy bien, intentemos esto-declaró el maestro aire, antes de lanzar una ráfaga de aire al camino, que simplemente los hizo dar una marometa, pero sin detener su caída, y sin quitar las lanzas de detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, eso no sirvió mucho-señaló Odd.

-Cállate-fue todo lo que dijo Kenneth, con una vena en la frente.

Conforme más rápido iban, la situación se iba poniendo más y más incómoda para el grupo, pues sentían que no iban a soportar ir más rápido, mucho menos lo que pasaría cuando aterrizaban. Tenían que hacer algo antes de llegar al final del deslizadero o sino… sería dificil saber qué dolería más, si la caída o las lanzas.

-Kenneth, intentemos usar el aire control al mismo tiempo-sugirió Ulrich, y de inmediato ambos el maestro aire y el Avatar usaron sus poderes para detener el contenedor.

Los cinco adolescentes respiraban como locos, intentando recuperarse del susto, y una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Hiroki sonrió.

-¿Lo hacemos otra vez?-sugirió, ganándose una mirada molesta de sus amigos, y tres golpes de fuego, aire y agua por parte de los maestros.

-Oigan, ustedes-oyeron que les llamó una voz, y al alzar la vista vieron a dos chicos, al parecer de su edad, parados a un par de metros de ellos

La pareja la conformaban una chica de pelo rosa, piel apiñolada y ojos verde hoja, y un chico rubio de piel clara y ojos verde claro. El chico rubio usaba un sueter color amarillo con detalles verdes, un pantalon café y mocasines grises, por otro lado la chica usaba una camiseta de tirantes color amarillo con corazones rosas, un pescador café e iba descalza, lo que la delataba como maestra tierra.

-¿Son nuevos en la ciudad?-preguntó el chico rubio.

-¿Por qué preguntan?-preguntó Yumi curiosa.

-Porque todos saben que es peligroso usar el sistema de correo desde la cima, al menos si lo quieren usar asi-aclaró el rubio-es mejor tirarse desde la mitad del camino, casi en la base-agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son, y de dónde son?-preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Yo me llamó Ulrich Stern, soy de la Nación del Fuego-dijo Ulrich.

-Odd Della Robbia, de la Tribu Agua del Sur-continuó Odd.

-Kenneth McNair, de la Isla del Templo del Aire, en Ciudad República-terció el castaño menor.

-Yo soy Yumi Ishiyama, y él mi hermano Hiroki, ambos somos de aquí del Reino Tierra, aunque somos de una pequeña aldea a unos días de aquí-terminó Yumi, presentándose a si misma y a su hermano menor.

-Me llamo Jeremie Belpois-dijo el rubio.

-Y yo me llamo Aelita Schaeffer-secundó la pelirrosa.

-¿Schaeffer? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Anthea Schaeffer?-preguntó Odd interesado. La chica, Aelita, entristeció con la pregunta.

-Si, como pueden adivinar, soy hija del Avatar Anthea-explicó la pelirrosa. Ulrich sonrió al oir a la chica.

-Es increible, yo conozco a Anthea-dijo el castaño emocionado, extrañando a los dos chicos de Omashu.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Mi madre falleció hace 16 años, no hay forma en que la hayas conocido-explicó la pelirrosa.

-No, creo que no me expliqué, verás, yo soy el Avatar, el nuevo Avatar-explicó Ulrich, intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba fue lo que ocurrió a continuación: Aelita miró sorprendida a Ulrich, sorpresa que se convirtió en rabia, y en menos de un minuto la pelirrosa ya usaba sus poderes de tierra control para atacar al castaño, quien a duras penas pudo evitar la enorme roca que la maestra tierra le lanzó. En menos de un minuto, había empezado una pelea entre el maestro fuego y la maestra tierra.

Los chicos, en particular los amigos de Ulrich, veían sorprendidos el combate entre el castaño y la pelirrosa, extrañados de que una niña que al principio parecía tan dulce de la nada había atacado a Ulrich como si quisiera arrancarle los miembros.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?-preguntó Yumi escandalizada a Jeremie.

-No lo sé, nunca la he visto tan molesta-dijo Jeremie preocupado.

Mientras, en su combate, Ulrich usaba bolas de fuego para romper las piedras y pedruzcos que Aelita usaba contra él, mientras la pelirrosa intentaba hacer pedazos al castaño, mientras lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-preguntó la chica furiosa, antes de lanzar un disco de piedra contra el castaño-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-repitió, lanzando uno de mayor tamaño.

-¿Cómo me atrevo a qué?-preguntó Ulrich confundido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a mi madre?-preguntó la chica furiosa-ella murió por defenderme, cumplió su deber como Avatar, y tu llegas y le faltas el respeto suplantándola, atreviendote a afirmar que eres el Avatar-dijo la pelirrosa, acompañando sus palabras con más ataques de tierra control.

-Es que te digo la verdad, soy el Avatar-dijo Ulrich, intentando razonar con la chica.

-¡MENTIROSO!-gritó la niña furiosa, arrastrando un pie al frente, haciendo que Ulrich cayera al piso. Con el castaño derribado, la pelirrosa se puso junto a él-te haré pagar por insultar el recuerdo de mi madre, Stern-dijo la chica con voz venenosa (N/a: Aelita hablando como Sissi, ver para creer no?).

-Aelita, tienes que escucharme-suplicó Ulrich, pero solo hizo que la pelirrosa se enfureciera más, y se pusiera en pose para un golpe fulminante.

Pero cuando Aelita estaba por darle el golpe final al castaño, éste abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando que estos brillaban con una intensa luz blanca, mostrando que Ulrich había entrado en el Estado Avatar. Lo que más sorprendió a todos que, tras ser envuelto el chico por un remolino de arenilla, al dispersarse apareció una mujer pelirrosa, de ojos verde claro, que vestía una túnica verde con bordes amarillos, ceñida con un listón café, en el que descansaban un par de abanicos, sobre una camisa café de manga corta y cuello amarillo mostaza, y pantalones cafés, con los pies descalzos, delatándola como maestra tierra. Al verla, los seis adolescentes quedaron mudos, y la más impactada era Aelita.

-Mamá… mami…-dijo la niña muda de la impresión, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Anthea sonrió con ternura al ver a su hija.

-Aelita, mirate, eres toda una señorita-dijo la mujer con dulzura.

-No… esto no es posible… ese chico…-balbuceaba la pelirrosa.

-Sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero tu misma sabes que así funciona el ciclo del Avatar, y de hecho me sorprende que no creyeras en Ulrich cuando te dijo quien era-explicó Anthea.

-Pero…mamá…-decía la menor.

-Tiene la edad exacta, es de la Nación del Fuego, la siguiente en el Ciclo, y bueno creo que verlo en Estado Avatar es la prueba final-recalcó la mujer con una sonrisa. Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la pelirrosa.

-Mami, no sabes cómo te he extrañado-dijo la pelirrosa entristecida, aguantándose para no abrazar a la mujer. Anthea sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también te he extrañado, mi amor, a ti y a tu padre, cada día aquí, en el Mundo Espiritual, desde el día de nuestra separación, ha sido dificil-dijo la mujer con nostalgia-Aelita, hay algo que quiero pedirte-dijo la mujer con cuidado.

-Lo que quieras, mamá-dijo la niña quedamente.

-Quiero que ayudes a Ulrich, lo que viene es muy dificil y quiero que estés a su lado para apoyarlo-empezó a decir Anthea, mientras la arenilla empezaba a arrebolarse a su alrededor, señal de que estaba por partir, cosa que espantó a Aelita.

-Mamá, espera, por favor, no, quedate-empezó a rogar Aelita, en un intento de evitar que su madre rompiera la conexión. Anthea sonrió con ternura y tristeza.

-No te preocupes, mi niña, siempre estaré contigo, sólo me voy a donde pueda cuidarlos a ti y a tu padre hasta que podamos reunirnos de nuevo-dijo la mujer con suavidad, mientras el remolino de arenilla cobraba fuerza. Aelita corrió hacia el remolino.

-¡MAMÁ, MAMI, REGRESA, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES, NO DE NUEVO!-suplicó a gritos la pelirrosa desesperada, ya soltando varias lágrimas, dejándose caer de rodillas desconsolada, sabiendo que era inútil.

Cuando el remolino se volvió a disolver, Ulrich hizo acto de aparición, abriendo lentamente los ojos, mostrando que ya no brillaban, y al ver a la pelirrosa llorando solo pudo arrodillarse y acunarla entre sus brazos, a lo que la maestra tierra no puso ninguna objeción.

Pasado un rato, una vez que Aelita se hubiese desahogado del todo, y que hubiesen comprado las cosas que necesitaban para el viaje, los chicos se encontraban en la casa donde la pelirrosa vivía con Jeremie y los padres de éste.

El padre de Aelita, el doctor Hopper, trabajaba como profesor de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, y Aelita solo podía verlo en tiempos de vacaciones, cuando él podía ir a visitarla. Y justo a hora la pelirrosa y el rubio se encontraban platicando con el grupo.

-Y¿cuál es su plan?-preguntó interesado el rubio.

-Bueno, resulta que hay una pequeña aldea a un par de días de aquí que ha tenido varios problemas, y queremos ver si podemos hacer algo-explicó Kenneth.

-Por eso primero habíamos pasado a reabastecernos-secundó Yumi.

-¿Creen poder tener espacio para dos mas?-preguntó Aelita, sorprendiendo al grupo.

-¿Están seguros?-preguntó Ulrich. Aelita asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace años, no pude ayudar a mi madre, ahora es mi oportunidad de honrar su memoria ayudando al nuevo Avatar-explicó la pelirrosa con seriedad-además, necesitarás quien te enseñe a ser maestro tierra en algún momento-agregó, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Y si Hiroki se encargara, pobre Ulrich-secundó Odd.

-Y pobres de nosotros-terció Kenneth.

-¡Oigan!-dijo Hiroki ofendido. Todos rieron ante la reacción del pelinegro.

-Me alegra que quieran venir con nosotros, chicos-dijo Ulrich, antes de abrazar a Aelita, gesto que la pelirrosa acepto con una gran sonrisa.

-Oigan, sé que sonará tonto, pero a mí se me ocurre una forma para celebrar-dijo Hiroki con picardía, haciendo que el resto se le quedara viendo.

Unos minutos después, los siete jóvenes se tiraban, todos juntos, por una de las rampas del sistema de correo, todos riendo y divertidos por la experiencia, en parte porque esta vez habían seguido el consejo de Jeremie de tirarse a medio camino. Cuando llegaron al fondo, levantando una gran nube de humo, los siete reían divertidos, más que nada al oír una voz gritando…

-¡MIS LECHUGAS!-haciendo reír más a los jóvenes.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews. Ya se que fue medio corto, hago lo mejor ke puedo, pero con el regreso a clases intentaré dar más.

Dragon Oscuro: En mi defensa en este no tenia mucha opcion, ya que recuerda que Ulrich, Odd y Yumi se habían separado, con quien pelearia Kenneth? con Toto?

juanantoniotarot: pues me alegro que siempre si lo entendieras

ikaros-san: ten paciencia

NinaYuriko: No, que yo recuerde Aang dice lo de no besarse y Katara se enoja, que yo recuerda no se besan sino hasta lo de la invasión

CamiDash: Lo hara en algun momento, tranquis

Sei-LaRouss: me alegra que te haya gustado, espera lo siguientes capitulos

Princesa de la Oscuridad: Entiendo que prefieras parejas hetero, pero agradezco que de todas formas te guste mi trabajo


	9. Capítulo 1-8: Goliath

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 8: Goliath

Habían pasado un par de semanas luego de que el Equipo Avatar estuviera en Omashu y que Aelita y Jeremie se unieran el grupo, y al fin, luego de casi un mes viajando, al fin llegaban a la aldea de Tsuchi, una pequeña aldea del Reino Tierra. Mientras Odd y Yumi viajaban en Baku y Ulrich, Kenneth y Hiroki viajaban en Feuer, Aelita y Jeremie viajaban en el satomóbil de la pelirrosa, por cierto todo terreno cortesía del rubio.

-¿Esta es la aldea a la que teníamos pensando ir desde que salimos?-preguntó Kenneth, mientras veían la aldea desde lejos-la verdad se ve tranquila-agregó, antes de que una estruendosa nube de humo se levantara.

-¿Decías?-preguntó Aelita con ironía.

Rápidamente Ulrich y Odd azotaron las riendas, animando a Feuer y a Baku a ir a toda prisa, mientras Aelita pisaba el acelerador de su satomóbil para seguir el paso de los animales.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al pueblo, y cuando llegaron vieron que no era tan pacifico: varias construcciones estaban destruidas, la tierra tenía grandes grietas, y rocas estaban incrustradas en algunas de las construcciones, todo con claras señales de que habían sido causado con tierra control. Casi sin esperarselo, los chicos fueron atacados con un bombardeo de piedras, que Aelita y Hiroki rápidamente bloquearon con su tierra control, cosa que los chicos aprovecharon para ver que sus atacantes no eran más que un grupo de niños.

-¿Qué les pasa?¿por qué hacen eso?-gritó Yumi molesta.

-¿Son maestros?-respondió uno de los niños.

-Claro que lo son, esos dos son maestros tierra-secundó el segundo, señalando a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro.

-Larguense, no queremos maestros aquí-terció el último, la única niña del grupo. Apenas lo dijeron, corrieron a esconderse.

-¿Qué les pasará a esos niños?-preguntó Kenneth extrañado. Oyeron varios siseos entre dientes, y fijaron su atención en un viejo que estaba escondido en una casa.

-Rápido, vengan-les indicó el anciano, y los chicos corrieron al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro vieron al anciano, de piel curtida por el sol, espesas cejas y barba de chivo, siendo estos el único cabello en toda su cabeza. Vestía las ropas típicas de un monje del Reino Tierra.

-Me llamo Onoki, soy el Swammi de la Tierra de esta aldea-se presentó el anciano(1).

-Yo me llamo Ulrich, y ellos son mis amigos: Odd, Kenneth, Yumi, Hiroki, Aelita, Jeremie y, por supuesto, Feuer, Baku, Mocchi y Toto-contestó el castaño, presentándose a si mismo y a sus amigos, animales incluidos.

-¿Ulrich?¿Cómo el Avatar Ulrich Stern?-preguntó el hombre interesado.

-¿Sabe de mi?-preguntó Ulrich sorprendido.

-Claro, la noticia de la llegada del Avatar se difundió por todos los sabios espirituales de cada nación, le puedo apostar a que para estos momentos, los Consejos de Ancianos de los Templos Aire, los Chamánes del Agua y los Swammis de la Tierra ya deben ser conscientes de que ya se reveló el nuevo Avatar-explicó Onoki con aires de sabio-además, que los ojos de las imágenes de los Avatares anteriores empezaran a brillar hacia un par de semanas también sirvió de señal-agregó con una sonrisa. Ulrich no pudo evitar apenarse por lo que dijo Onoki, pues sabía que se refería a cuando él había entrado en el Estado Avatar en Omashu.

-Disculpe, señor Onoki, pero yo quisiera saber, ¿por qué esos niños nos lanzaron piedras cuando vieron dedujeron que algunos de nosotros somos maestros?-preguntó Jeremie preocupado. La sonrisa de Onoki desapareció y fue reemplazada por una cara de tristeza.

-Me temo que eso se debe a que hace años, un bandido maestro tierra, llamado Goliath, vino aquí y empezó un reino de terror, cada maestro tierra que nace en nuestra aldea es obligado a unirse a su pandilla, y entrenado a ayudarle a saquear el pueblo, y cada maestro tierra o de cualquier otro elemento que llegue es obligado a enfrentarlo, causando estragos en las casas de la aldea-explicó Onoki con tristeza.

-¿Por eso la gente odia a los maestros? ¿Por culpa de ese Goliath?-preguntó Kenneth indignado, y Onoki sólo asintió con tristeza.

-Y ¿cuándo empezó Goliath a sembrar el terror en la aldea?-preguntó Yumi.

-Hará unos veinte años-explicó el viejo.

-Cuando mi madre aún vivía-comprendió Aelita, captando la mirada de Onoki-mi madre era Anthea Schaeffer, el Avatar anterior a Ulrich-explicó.

-Oh, entiendo, cuanto lo lamento, pequeña-dijo el anciano, comprendiendo lo que significaba. Aelita sonrió solo sonrió con tristeza.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Ulrich mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Irnos al siguiente pueblo?-preguntó Hiroki inocentemente, pero se encogió al ver que sus amigos lo veían mal.

-Tenemos que detener a ese tal Goliath y llevarlo ante la justicia-dijo Ulrich decidido-¿dónde se encuentra?-preguntó a Onoki.

-La guarida de Goliath es donde solía estar la alcaldía, antes de que el alcalde… bueno, creo que será mejor que me guarde eso-dijo el anciano apesumbrado.

Dicho y hecho, los siete jóvenes montaron a los animales y el vehículo modificado de la pelirrosa y se pusieron en camino hacia el lugar donde el anciano dijo que se encontraba la guarida del criminal maestro tierra. Vieron a un montones de personas, hombres y mujeres y jovenes, algunos incluso más chicos que Hiroki, mientras juergueaban como anarquistas, repartiéndose bienes robados, casi siempre peleandose por la repartición, haciendo combates de tierra control como si el objetivo fuera matar al oponente, algunos de los de más edad básicamente devorandose a besos entre si, todo tipo de cosas que mostraban las palabras de Onoki. Azotando riendas y pisando el acelerador, el Equipo Avatar fue hasta el centro de ese remolino de caos, y rápidamente Ulrich entró en acción.

-Busco a Goliath, asi que dé la cara-ordenó el castaño, mirando a los maestros tierra con dureza.

Los miembros de la pandilla de Goliath se miraron los unos a otros, y luego dirigieron su mirada al edificio que solía ser la alcaldía, cuando empezó a sonar un temblor, una de las paredes estalló, y justo a unos metros del castaño aterrizó un hombre que facilmente podría ser un gigante, pues era puro musculo, una masa de hombre que ostentaba una armadura de metal parecida a la de los policias metal, además de un par de enormes martillos en las caderas. El tipo, Goliath, era calvo, de piel prieta, bigote que llegaba a su quijada, y ojos verde canica, e iba acompañado por un lagarto volador. Al ver al grupo de adolescentes, el hombre sonrió con burla.

-Un grupo de niños viene a desafiarme, esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo el enorme hombre.

-Mis amigos no, solo yo-declaró Ulrich, dándo un paso adelante. Al oír lo dicho por el maestro fuego, el maestro tierra rió fuertemente. Fue como oír reirse a una montaña.

-Un niño, un solo niño, ahora si creo que es una broma-declaró el hombre.

-No soy un niño, soy Ulrich Stern, soy el Avatar-declaró Ulrich, mirando al hombre con rabia.

Al oír la declaración de Ulrich, los miembros de la pandilla de Goliath empezaron a cuchiquear sorprendidos, pero Goliath los calló con una mirada dura, antes de redirigir su atención al Avatar, y sonreír con burla nuevamente.

-¿El Avatar?-preguntó con burlona icredulidad, mirando al castaño de arriba a abajo-imagine que serías mayor-dijo con burla.

-Seré joven, pero sigo siendo el Avatar, y he venido a detenerte-declaró Ulrich, mirando desafiante al gigante.

-Jeje, con que el Avatar, bueno, llevo mucho tiempo esperando alguien digno para enfrentarme, y que me de una buena pelea-dijo el gigante sonriendo con malicia-pero, ¿por qué no hacemos el combate más interesante?-sugirió.

-¿Más interesante? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó extrañado el chico de la Nación del Fuego.

-Simple: si yo gano, tú y tus dos amigos maestros tierra se unirán a mi y harán todo lo que les ordene-explicó el gigante.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Yumi extrañada.

-Su amigo el cuatro ojos puede irse, no creo que nos sirva mucho con ese cuerpo escualido-dijo el gigante desdeñoso-lo mismo va para el enano maestro aire-agregó.

-Supongo que eso deberíamos tomarnoslo como una ofensa-murmuró Kenneth molesto a Jeremie, quien asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y mis amigos el maestro agua y la guerrera?-preguntó Ulrich. No tenía un buen presentimiento, el cual se confirmó cuando vio a Goliath relamerse los labios con desagradable lascivia.

-Se quedarán, por supuesto-dijo Goliath-necesito nuevos juguetes de todas formas, aunque, si lo que el pajarito que espiaba cerca de la casa de Onoki me dijo es cierto, los mejores trofeos serán el actual Avatar y la hija del anterior-agregó divertido, haciendo enojar a todos. El lagarto volador soltó un fuerte graznido.

-Avatar maestro fuego, hija de Avatar maestra tierra-dijo el lagarto volador(1).

-Para eso primero debes ganarme-declaró Ulrich, poniendose en posición de pelea-y quiero que quede claro, si yo gano te largas del pueblo, y los chicos a los que has obligado a unirse a ti volverán con sus familias-agregó. Goliath se rió ante la declaración del maestro fuego.

-¿Si ganas? Dejame decirte, niño, que eso no pasará-declaró divertido, sacando uno de sus martillos y dando un fuerte golpe con este, levantando una enorme piedra que, dándole un golpe de su martillo, lanzó contra el castaño, quien apenas pudo crear un escudo de fuego para romper la piedra.

Con ese movimiento el combate inicio, Ulrich usando todas las habilidades de maestro fuego que tenía para romper las defensas y ataques de maestro tierra que lanzaba Goliath, quien respondía intentando aplastar al castaño con una de sus piedras.

-Típica táctica de maestro fuego, atacar como si no hubiera mañana, creí que el Avatar sería un reto más impredecible-declaró el mayor divertido, ante de lanzar una marea de tierra revuelta contra el menor, quien apenas logró esquivarla antes de lanzarla dos bolas de fuego, que el criminal detuvo con sus martillos.

Los amigos de Ulrich veían preocupados cómo su amigo se combatía con el gigante, preocupados por Ulrich, y también por ellos mismos, pues sabían lo que pasaría de ellos si el chico de la Nación del Fuego perdía. Bolas de fuego chocaban contra columnas de piedra salidas de la tierra, que el gigante golpeaba y arrojaba contra el castaño, quien apenas podía equivarlas, antes de intentar lanzarle un relámpago a Goliath, quien se protegió plantando uno de sus martillos en el suelo con fuerza, y recibiendo el relámpago de Ulrich con el otro, lo que causó un circuito con el martillo como cable a tierra.

-Interesante, nunca había oído de un Avatar que supiera usar el relámpago, aunque debo decir que me impresiona, ya empezaba a pensar que no serías un reto-dijo Goliath divertido-ya quiero ver todo lo que podré hacer una vez que trabajes para mi-agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No cantes victoria, esto apenas empieza-declaró Ulrich antes de lanzarse al ataque.

El combate se iba haciendo más intenso, pues Ulrich ponía más ganas en derrotar a Goliath, ganas que se reflejaban en la intensidad de sus llamas y la velocidad con la que lanzaba sus golpes. No obstante, Goliath no se rendía, bloqueaba y devolvía los ataques del Avatar. En un movimiento cobarde, Goliath dio un fuerte pisotón en el piso, lo que hizo que la tierra temblara y Ulrich perdiera el equilibrio, cosa que el criminal aprovechó para lanzarle una enorme piedra que derribó al maestro fuego.

-¡Ulrich!-gritaron Odd, Aelita y Hiroki espantados.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yumi preocupada.

-Mamá, yo quiero esa figura del Señor del Fuego Zuko, ¿me la compras?-preguntó el Avatar atontado por el golpe.

-Creo que eso es un no-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Creo que sería mejor que empecemos a empacar, Kenneth-dijo Jeremie preocupado, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran-no quiero sonar negativo, pero la oportunidad de Ulrich de ganar se esfuma como el aire-agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como el aire… como el aire… ¡Jeremie, eres un genio!-dijo Kenneth emocionado, antes de mirar al castaño mayor-Ulrich, intenta usar el aire con el fuego, es tu única oportunidad para ganarle a Goliath-le gritó a su amigo. Ulrich, que apenas se recuperaba del golpe, escucho la sugerencia del maestro aire, y decidió que nada perdía con intentar.

Recordando lo aprendido en el último mes con Kenneth, empezó a dibujer remolinos con las manos, y al extender los brazos, un poderoso vendaval salió disparado hacia Goliath, creando un remolino alrededor del gigante.

Una vez formado el remolino, usó sus poderes de maestro fuego para calentar el aire, hasta hacerlo prenderse en llamas, resultando en un remolino abrasador que tostó a Goliath. Cuando el fuego se disipó, Goliath estaba todo abrasado, su armadura derretida, y un semblante furioso.

-Pudiste vencerme, pero te lo juro, mocoso, no podrás escapar de ella-dijo el gigante entre dientes, y finalmente el coloso cayó al piso noqueado por el dolor. Ulrich frunció el ceño, confundido por las palabras de Goliath. Nadie pareció notar que el lagarto volador de Goliath se marchaba volando por el aire.

En la villa, todos quedaron mudos por la impresión, pues a todos les sorprendió que un jovencito, aun siendo el Avatar, pudiera derrotar a su lider, y más poder usar más de un elemento a la vez. Rápidamente los amigos de Ulrich, tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa, gritaron emocionados y corrieron a abrazar al castaño al punto de derribarlo, más porque Komodo y Baku se unieron al abrazo.

Pasado unas horas, las Fuerzas Unidas se llevaban a Goliath con cadenas de platino, y los maestros tierra obligados a unirsele fueron regresados a sus hogares. Cabe agregar que en esta parte hubo muchas lágrimas, pues muchos de ellos habían sido separados de sus padres siendo muy pequeños.

-Gracias, estaremos siempre en deuda, con tus amigos y tu, por ayudarnos a recuperar nuestra ciudad, Avatar-dijo el señor Onoki sonriente.

-Fue un honor, señor Onoki-contestó Ulrich, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Cuál será su destino ahora, joven Avatar?-preguntó el anciano.

-Investigaremos un poco, queremos saber quien es esa "ella" de la que hablaba Goliath-explicó Ulrich. Al oírlo, Aelita se tensó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yumi.

-Aelita, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada la mayor. Al oírla, la pelirrosa forzó una sonrisa.

-Si, Yumi, estoy bien-mintió, pero en su mente:-"no, no puede ser ella, por favor, que no le haga a Ulrich lo mismo que a mi madre"-pensó la pelirrosa muerta de preocupación.

Muy lejos de ahí, en una cueva, el lagarto volador de Goliath hacía su aterrizaje, y se posaba frente a un grupo de personas misteriosas. El ave soltó un fuerte graznido como de costumbre.

-Goliath vencido-graznido- Avatar maestro fuego y aire-declaró el pajarraco.

-Asi que ya es hora-declaró una voz femenina ronca…

Continuara…

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews. Perdonenme por tardar tanto, pero he estado ocupado con asuntos personales, como la escuela, tratare no tardar tanto la proxima vez

juanantoniotarot: pues aquí esta el nuevo cap, ojala te guste, ahora si vendran los verdaderos villanos

ikaros-san: si ya se yo casi lloro cuando escribi esa parte, bueno ojala te guste este nuevo cap

NinaYuriko: me alegra que te gustara, la verdad a mi tambien me entristecio escribir la parte de aelita, y si no se besaron, pero ya lo haran

Sei-LaRouss: me da gusto que te alegre que Jeremie y Aelita hicieran aparicion, pero sobre la muerte y la destruccion… yo que tu bajaria mi consumo de azucar

Princesa de la Oscuridad: pues aquí te tengo el nuevo cap, ojala te guste


	10. Capítulo 1-9: Vivo o Muerto

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Avatar me pertenecen, si el primero me perteneciera Ulrich se iría con Odd, uso los personajes de uno y el mundo del otro para mi fic, que es por diversión.

La Leyenda de Ulrich

Libro 1: Aire

Capítulo 9: Vivo o Muerto

En una pequeña urbe del Reino Tierra, el Equipo Avatar se encontraba viendo sus últimas provisiones, al ver que apenas les quedaba para alimentar a Mocchi. O les quedaba hasta que Mocchi tomó el último bocado de comida y se lo tragó. Siendo señal de que debían comprar más provisiones, el grupo de guerreros se dirigieron hacia el mercado de la urbe.

-Bueno, tenemos que pensar que hacer con el dinero que nos dio el señor Onoki antes de dejar su pueblo-empezó a decir Yumi-el problema es que apenas nos quedan 3 piezas de plata y 10 de cobre-agregó preocupada.

-Que sean 2 de plata y 6 de cobre-corrigió Hiroki, haciendo que todos lo miraran-no me pude resistí a este silbato tan padre-explicó, mostrando un silbato de hueso de zorro antilope. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-Damelo-fue todo lo que dijo Yumi, y Hiroki apenado le dio el resto del dinero.

-Bueno, con eso ya nos quedamos con aún menos dinero que antes-dijo Aelita apesumbrada.

-Tal vez no-dijo Kenneth con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Todos se amontonaron alrededor del castaño al ver que estaba mirando algo en una pared.

Lo que el maestro aire miraba era un afiche de un concurso, que decía más o menos esto:

Vivo o Muerto

Competencia para maestros

de todos los elementos

Primer premio: 200 piezas de oro

Segundo premio: 100 piezas de oro

Tercer premio: 50 piezas de oro

Inscripciones abiertas

Única regla: ser un maestro, elemento indiferente

-"Elemento indeferente", ¿qué querrá decir eso?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Significa que de nosotros, Jeremie y yo somos los únicos que no podríamos entrar al no ser maestros-le explicó su hermana.

-¿Ya vieron el primer premio? Doscientas piezas de oro, con eso podríamos hasta alimentar a Feuer y Baku incluso por meses-dijo Odd emocionado.

-Primero deberíamos inscribirnos, ¿no?-recordó Aelita a sus amigos.

-¿Pues qué esperamos?-dijo Kenneth emocionado, antes de subir rápidamente a la montura de Feuer-arre, arre arre-dijo emocionado agitando las riendas como loco, pero aún asi el rino komodo ni se movió hasta que Ulrich subió, quitándole las riendas al maestro aire y esperando a que Hiroki subiera para empezar la marcha, acompañados por Odd y Yumi montados en Baku, y Aelita y Jeremie en el satomóbil. Pasados unos segundos, Ulrich hizo regresar a Feuer sobre sus pasos, y arrancó el afiche lo mejor que pudo sin rasgarlo.

-A ver, ¿dónde dice que hay que ir para inscribirse?-dijo el maestro fuego por lo bajo, leyendo las instrucciones del afiche, antes de volver a la marcha.

Pasados unos diez minutos, los chicos llegaban a lo que parecía un estadio, y en la entrada, justo como indicaba el afiche, había una fila de personas formadas frente a un escritorio, donde se supone se debían inscribir. Sabiendo que no tenían más que esperar, los maestros del Equipo Avatar se formaron en la fila. Pasaron diez minutos y la fila empezaba a avanzar. Pasaron veinte y los chicos empezaban a molestarsa. Pasados treinta y ya empezaban a desesperarse. Finalmente, pasados cuarenta y cinco, finalmente llegaron al frente, ya a punto de desfallecer.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-preguntó el hombre en el escritorio.

-Si, venimos a inscribirnos-dijo Ulrich.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué elemento controla cada uno?-preguntó el hombre.

-Aire-empezó Kenneth.

-Agua-secundó Odd.

-Tierra-terció Hiroki.

-Tierra-continuó Aelita.

-Fuego y Aire-terminó Ulrich, llamando la atención del hombre y de todos los formados detrás de él.

-Perdón, joven, debí oír mal, creí haberlo escuchado decir que controla dos elementos-dijo el hombre apenado.

-No, no escucho mal, si puedo controlar dos elementos, lo que pasa es que soy el Avatar-explicó Ulrich, y para respaldar sus palabras creó una bola de fuego en su mano, que extinguió creando un remolino en miniatura en la misma-¿qué dice? ¿podré entrar?-preguntó Ulrich con una sonrisa. Varios de los aspirantes empezaron a quejarse.

-B-b-bueno, no sé, joven Avatar, no creo que sea justo para los otros participantes que entre alguien que controle más de un elemento-explicó el hombre con nerviosismo, siendo apoyado por las quejas de otros participantes.

-No veo por qué no pueda-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y al dirigir la vista vieron a un hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y calvo, que usaba una túnica naranja oscuro, ceñida con una faja amarilla, pantalones naranja oscuro, calcetas blancas, guantes y zapatillas blancas, además de lucir en la cabeza el tatuaje típico de los maestros aire-si el Avatar desea participar, ¿quiénes somos para impedirselo?-preguntó retórico, lo que causó que las quejas aumentaran.

-Pero, señor Hood…-empezó a decir el hombre que atendía las inscripciones, aunque el maestro aire lo calló levantando una mano.

-Por supuesto, para que esto sea más justo para los otros participantes, usted tendría que aceptar como condición usar un solo elemento durante la competencia-explicó dirigiéndose a Ulrich.

Ulrich meditó lo dicho por el hombre, y tras pensarlo decidió que era la mejor idea aceptar el ofrecimiento del hombre, mejor pelear usando un solo elemento que no hacerlo. Él y sus amigos realmente necesitaban el dinero.

-Acepto, pelearé usando fuego-dijo finalmente el castaño, causando la sonrisa del hombre.

-Decidido, el Avatar puede participar siempre y cuando use únicamente fuego control-decidió el hombre, pero eso causó que los que se formaban detrás cambiaran de opinion. Hood miró eso con poco interés-Mao, luego de eso, ¿cuántos participantes nos quedan?-preguntó al hombre.

-Dieciseis, señor-explicó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, son el número perfecto para el torneo, asi que cuando quieran pasen-dijo el hombre, antes de dar vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Por aquí, jóvenes-pidió Mao, pero Yumi lo detuvo antes de poder continuar.

-Disculpe pero, ¿dónde debemos ir para ver el torneo?-le preguntó la guerrera kyoshi.

-La entrada es ahí-le dijo señalando un acceso-la entrada cuesta una pieza de plata y tres de cobre-explicó. Yumi miró apesumbrada el dinero que les quedaba. Finalmente suspiró con pesadez.

-Vamos, Jeremie, o no conseguiremos un buen lugar-dijo finalmente la pelinegra, antes de caminar junto al genio, pero antes de irse-más les vale ganar al menos uno de los premios, o los pondré a trabajar a los seis-advirtió a los maestros del grupo, antes de seguir caminando. Al oírla, los maestros del grupo sudaron gotaza.

Habiendose registrado, los seis maestros entraron a la arena, donde encontraron a otros diez maestros. Por sus ropas, dedujeron que del grupo siete eran maestros tierra, tres eran maestros agua, y uno era maestro fuego. En el palco del organizador, que era el más cercano a la arena, el hombre que intercedió por Ulrich se encontraba de pie ante la audiencia.

-Damas y Caballeros, maestros y no maestros, es un honor para mi darles la bienvenida a la primera celebración de VOM, Vivo o Muerto, la competencia entre maestros de todos los elementos-anunció, siendo respondido por los aplausos del público-y me complace agregar que, esperando que sea la primera de muchas veces, el Avatar competirá en nuestra competencia-anunció, causando que la emoción de la gente aumentara-por supuesto, él tendrá que aceptar la condición de solamente utilizar fuego control para la competencia, pero sé que aún así sé que su participación sera épica-dijo el hombre.

Los aplausos de la gente aumentaron, impresionando a Ulrich. El sabía que la gente esperaba ansiosa su regreso desde la muerte de Anthea, pero ver cuanto a la gente le emocionaba verlo en acción lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Una vez dicho esto, ¡QUE EMPIECE EL EVENTO!-anunció Hood, oprimiendo un botón, y del piso de la arena empezaron a levantarse un grupo de páneles, que separaron a los maestros en parejas, con lo que se señalaba el combate.

A Aelita le había tocado pelear contra uno de los maestros tierra, un hombre de escaso pelo canoso, barba de candado, piel olivo y ojos verdes, que apenas empezó el combate la atacó lanzandole una enorme piedra, que la chica detuvo y volvió arena apenas tocó su piel, antes de regresarselo con un disco de piedra, que el tipo rompió de un puñetazo. No obstante eso lo dejó con la guardia baja para el segundo disco que Aelita le lanzó, dejandolo noqueado.

Odd peleaba contra el maestro fuego, un chico un poco mayor que él, de pelo negro alborotado, piel pálida y ojos ámbar, lo que lo hacía un combate interesante, ya que cada uno evaporaba y apagaba los ataques del otro con facilidad, aunque el chico de la Tribu Agua resultó más listo, pues con el vapor le lanzó una bala de agua que congeló en los brazos del maestro agua, cosa que aprovechó para una segunda, solo que esta la solidificó antes de tocar al oponente, lo que noqueó al maestro fuego.

A Hiroki le tocó enfrentarse con otro de los maestros tierra, una enorme masa másculina de músculos con piel bronceada, pelo rapado y ojos verde oscuro, solo que su combate fue más rápido, y sorprendentemente a su favor, ya que al dar un pisotón levantó una columna de piedra que le atinó a su oponente en su zona sagrada, lo que lo derribó casi de un golpe.

Ulrich por su parte le tocó pelear contra una de los maestros agua, una chica de pelo castaño, ojos azul cielo, y piel bronceada, lo que lo hizo casi el espejo de la pelea de Odd con el maestro fuego, solo que en el caso de Ulrich, el obtuvo la victoria usando un relámpago para noquear a su oponente. Él había prometido usar solo fuego control, y por fortuna para él el relámpago contaba como técnica de fuego control.

Finalmente a Kenneth le tocó pelear contra otro de los maestros tierra una chica de piel canela, ojos verde hoja y pelo castaño, aunque con su habilidad como maestro aire, no le costó crear un remolino alrededor para devolverle a su oponente las rocas que lanzó contra él, antes de derribarlo con una última ráfaga de aire.

El público estaba emocionado con los combates, pues los combates entre maestros eran cada ves más intensos. Los más emocionados eran sin duda Jeremie y Yumi, pues sus amigos habían pasado todos a cuarto de final, incluso Hiroki por su victoria tan suertuda.

-Si siguen asi, aun cuando sólo uno gane nos embolsaremos todos los premios-dijo Jeremie por lo bajo emocionado.

-Pues no sé, Jeremie, sería cosa de que no les toque pelear entre si en la siguiente ronda-mencióno Yumi, y casi de inmediato cuatro de las barreras bajaron, emparejando a Ulrich con Hiroki y a Odd con Aelita-¿ves lo que digo?-preguntó la pelinegra casi con ironía.

-¿Lista para dar lo que se pueda, Princesa?-preguntó Odd divertido.

-Cuando quieras, Odd-dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Sin aviso, la chica de Omashu lanzó una enorme piedra contra el maestro agua, que éste partió en dos con una cuchilla de agua, antes de lanzar un látigo contra la pelirrosa, que esta bloqueó levantando un monticulo de piedra por donde el látigo la golpearía. El par de amigos se atacaban con todo, piedras y balas de agua, ninguno cedía, por más amistosa que fuera la competencia ambos querían pasar a la semifinal. En un movimiento, Aelita dio un salto para hacer temblar el piso y desequilibrar a Odd; ese fue su error. Antes de aterrizar, el rubio congeló con agua el piso a sus pies, y al tocarlo la pelirrosa empezó a resbalar, dejándola a merced de la bala de agua del rubio, lo que la derribó finalmente.

-Ojalá no te lo tomes muy a pecho, Ulrich-dijo Hiroki, antes de ponerse en pose de pelea.

-Justo estaba por decirte lo mismo, chaparro-dijo el mayor, antes de dar un barrido en el suelo, liberando varias rafagas de fuego que Hiroki brincó para esquivar, lo que lo dejó vulnerable para la bola de fuego que Ulrich le lanzó en el pecho, derribándolo.

-Bueno, con eso quedan dos fuera-dijo Yumi triste desde las gradas.

-Aunque con lo de Ulrich contra Hiroki, era obvio quien ganaría-secundó Jeremie.

En su pálco privado, Hood veía atento las peleas, pero de vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas a un pequeño monitor en el descansabrazos de su asiento, uno que al parecer monitoreaba los movimientos de los competidores, evaluando sus fortalezas y debilidades.

En su combate, a Kenneth le tocó pelear nuevamente con un maestro tierra, un viejo con barba blanca que vestía un atuendo tradicional, aunque como con su oponente pasada, le bastó con crear un fuerte remolino para derribar al otro.

Terminados los cuatro combates, siendo el del rubio y la pelirrosa el más largo, bajaron dos más de las paredes, marcando a los oponentes para las semifinales, y uno de esos combates era el de Ulrich contra Odd.

El maestro fuego y el maestro agua estaban dispuestos a no darse tregua, pues se lanzaban sus mejores golpes de fuego y agua control, las bolas de fuego de Ulrich contra las balas de agua de Odd, aunque claro entre los ataques y la esquivada, parecía más que estuvieran bailando que estuvieran peleando.

-Dios, aún en este torneo esos dos no dejan de coquetear-dijo Yumi divertida desde las gradas.

Conforme avanzaba el combate, el par se fue acercándo más y más, y una vez cerca, cambiaron a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, enfrentando el rápido y agresivo estilo de maestro fuego de Ulrich contra el fluido y suave estilo de maestro agua de Odd. Finalmente, el castaño dio un barrido, derribando al rubio, atrapándolo con un brazo y dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado antes de dejarlo caer, dejando al rubio entre molesto y apenado.

Mientras el Avatar y el maestro agua peleaban, Kenneth peleaba contra el último de los maestros tierra en pie, un chico al parecer de la edad de sus amigos, de piel pálida con algunos granos, pelirrojo, ojos verde jade, vestido con camisa verde, pantalones verdes con borde amarillo y zapatillas negras(N/a: tipo atuendo chino).

-Por favor, puros maestros tierra me tocaron-se quejó el castaño. Pero sabiendo que de nada servía quejarse, se puso en posición de pelea al igual que su oponente.

Intentando su misma táctica con los otros maestros tierra, Kenneth empezó a correr para crear un remolino, pero con lo que no se esperaba era con que su oponente ya tenía un contraataque planeado: el pelirrojo deslizó un pie mientras apoyaba el peso en el otro, lo que volvió el suelo bajo los pies del maestro aire en arena en la cual se hundió antes de que esta se volviera a endurecer, dejándolo atrapado e indefenso para que el maestro tierra repitiera el movimiento, esta vez para lanzar la parte del suelo en la que Kenneth había acabado atrapado.

-Con la caída de Odd Della Robbia y Kenneth Asakura, quedan dos finalistas: el Avatar, Ulrich Stern, y un maestro tierra nativo, Nicolas Poliakoff (N/a: drámatico giro no?)-anunció Hood, mientras el último panel bajaba, mostrando a los últimos participantes, quienes se pusieron frente a frente.

-Que el mejor maestro gane-expresó Ulrich, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Eso planeo-contestó el pelirrojo, haciendo lo mismo.

Con eso comenzó el combate entre Ulrich y el maestro tierra, sin duda siendo éste el más intenso del torneo, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, además de que el maestro tierra era el que parecía más determinado a ganar. El pelirrojo lanzaba enormes piedras contra Ulrich, el cual apenas lograba romperlas con sus bolas de fuego.

-Vaya, debes necesitar el dinero más de lo que creí-dijo Ulrich impresionado, esquivando los proyectiles de piedra del pelirrojo.

-¿El dinero? ¿quién dice que hago esto por el dinero del premio?-dijo el otro chico, lanzando una enorme roca que Ulrich apenas logró esquivar-hago esto para encontrar a un oponente fuerte para derrotar-declaró, lanzando esta vez dos enormes piedras, que Ulrich rompió usando sus bolas de fuego.

En un rápido movimiento, el maestro tierra hizo temblar el piso, haciendo que Ulrich empezara a perder el equilibrio, mientras el maestro fuego hacía lo mejor que podía para no caerse.

-Imaginate el renombre que ganaré al vencer al Avatar-dijo el pelirrojo burlón, mientras hacía temblar el piso com mayor fuerza.

-Pues para eso primero tienes que vencerme-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa, antes de hacer un molino invertido (N/a: también llamado windmill), con el que lanzó varias ondas de fuego, con las que desequilibró al maestro tierra.

Una vez ganada de nuevo la ventaja, Ulrich empezó a dar fuertes pisotones en la tierra, mandando ondas de fuego que hacían a Nicolas retroceder para esquivarlas, lo que hacía que el mestro fuego fuera tomando más y más ventaja conforme se acercaba al maestro tierra. Finalmente, con un puño de fuego, Ulrich derrotó a Nicolas, lo que fue recibido por aplausos de todo el público, emocionados por el gran combate. Hood los calló extendiendo las manos al aire, imponiendo el orden.

-16 maestros entraron, solo uno prevaleció, como seguro muchos imaginaban, el ganador del primer torneo de VOM, de Vivo o Muerto, es el Avatar Ulrich Stern-anunció el maestro aire, y los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar, mientras aún en el piso, el pelirrojo veía con venenoso rencor al Avatar.

La entrega de premio fue rápida, siendo Ulrich, el chico pelirrojo, Nicolas, y Odd los que ganaron los tres primeros lugares, y con eso el Equipo Avatar celebró emocionado que se había embolsado 250 piezas de oro.

-Con eso podremos comprar provisiones para meses-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-Si, siempre y cuando no dejemos que toques el dinero, Hiroki-bromeó Ulrich, revolviéndole el cabello al pelinegro. Dicho esto, el Avatar y el maestro agua se dedicaron a recibir orgullosos los viroteos del público…

Esa noche, en una calle de mala muerte, Nicolas caminaba aún hecho una furia por su derrota ante Ulrich. La fama, el renombre, ser conocido como el primer maestro en derrotar en combate a un Avatar… todo perdido por dejarse engañar por el chico de la Nación del Fuego.

Aunque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos de desquite contra el Avatar, eso no quería decir que anduviera con la guardia baja, y eso le permitió darse cuenta de que alguien lo venía siguiendo. Casi de golpe, Nicolas se dio la vuelta y lanzó una ola de tierra revuelta contra su perseguidor, quien dio un sorprendente salto y dio giros en el aire antes de aterrizar limpiamente frente a él. Era el organizador del torneo, el señor Hood.

-Joven Poliakoff, un gusto haber podido encontrarlo-dijo el hombre con calma.

-¿Me buscaba?-preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Si, verá, me interesé en lo bien que peleó contra el Avatar-explicó el hombre, poniendo las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Y qué vio de impresionante? Perdí-señaló el maestro tierra.

-Si, pero con práctica, eso bien podría cambiar-contesó el maestro aire, llamando aún más la atención de Nicolas.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-quiso saber el chico. Hood sonrió enormemente. Aunque a Nicolas no le pareció, a cualquier otro le parecería siniestra la sonrisa del hombre.

-Joven Poliakoff, hay alguien que me muero por presentarle-dijo el hombre misteriosamente…

Continuara…

Otro capítulo para este gran fanfic, ojala les guste y dejen centenar de reviews. Antes de irme dire que no podre actualizar por un rato, me voy una semana a Veracruz, pero prometo continuar apenas regrese.

Dragon Oscuro: si yo quería hacerla un poco más larga pero fue lo mejor que consegui

ikaros-san: ya casi, amiguis, ya casi

Princesa de la Oscuridad: tanquila esta bien, ojala te haya gustado este cap

Adil: ojala tambien te guste este cap


End file.
